The Hardships of Love
by Lemonz V
Summary: Clary and Jace recently found out they weren't related and they are in love. What if something happen that threatens their love, and their lives. Please Read. ClaryxJace, MagnusxAlec, and slight SimonxIsabelle. Rated M for Lemony goodness.Please Review!:
1. Chapter 1

I was desperately trying to think of a way to tell Jace that I was pregnant but I was really craving a chocolate sundae and the fact we just found out we weren't related 4 months ago, so it was pointless. I gave up on my idea and went to my freezer. I looked inside and saw everything but ice cream. I don't know why but I started crying. I was all out weeping when Simon came in.

"Clary? Shit, what's wrong; did Jace die again?" Simon muttered the last part. I stopped crying and looked at him sniffling slightly. I got up and sat down on the couch.

"I want Ice cream and we don't have any!" I whined snuggling to his chest. He raised one eyebrow and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Simon if I told you something really secret, would you tell anyone?" I asked just for my own clarification. He nodded slowly. "Simon, I'm…pregnant." I looked over at him again and he had a look of rage in his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill…..wait a second who _am_ I gonna kill?" He asked turning toward me.

"Jace, you idiot; I'm going to the Institute to tell him right now, can you stay here and wait?" I asked. Not waiting for the answer I left him. I got into my new car, a 2011 Volkswagen Beetle. I reached the Institute rather quickly. I started to hyperventilate when I was outside of the doors. I was about to barge into his room when he opened it at the same time. I yelped and fell onto him.

"I like the position we're in Clary," Jace smirked. I hit him in the chest and got up.

"Jace I have to tell you something really important," I said. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. He looked a lot more worried now. He tried to help by bringing me to his chest and I started to cry harder.

"It's okay, tell me baby." He said softly, and more relaxed.

I stopped crying slightly and looked at him lovingly. I crushed my lips to his and then buried my face into his chest. "Jace I'm having your baby in seven months, you're going to be a daddy." I said clutching to his shirt for life. He froze abruptly. I started to cry again, he was going to leave me and never come back.

Instead of pushing me away like I thought he would he pulled me closer and started to calm me down by stroking my curly red hair softly. I calmed down and reduced my sobs to silent hiccups. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, and at that moment I knew he would never leave me and his child.

"Jace, do you still love me?" I asked while staring into his eyes. He crushed his lips on mine, hard. I guess that answered that question!

He pulled away. "How could you even doubt that?" He asked while cradling me in his lap. I smiled and started to cry more, this time it was happy tears. He smiled back at me and put his hand over my stomach and felt the humongous baby bump. I was surprised the baby was growing so fast.

"What about the baby?" I asked quietly. He put a serious face on and brought me even closer.

"What about the baby? I'll stay with you forever Clary, now I have even more reason too," He said still smiling at me. I straddled him and crushed my lips to his. His hand went to the hem of my shirt and he ripped it straight off and followed with my pants. I blushed as his hungry eyes drank me in greedily. He was in between my legs so I rubbed against his manhood to create some friction. He elicited a deep moan closing his eyes for merely a second.

I bit my bottom lip thinking of different positions to try. I must have thought too soon because Isabelle passed the door and then stepped backwards for a double take into Jace's room.

"Oh my god, Put some damn clothes on! Mom is coming up in a minute to talk to you!" she yelled closing the door. I went to Jace's closet and found my extra clothes in there; it was capri's and a short sleeved shirt also a hoodie, decent enough.

"Ha ha, my trick worked, moms not even coming up!" Isabelle exclaimed. A wave of nausea flew over me and I rushed to the bathroom right before puking my guts out. I leaned my head against the toilet bowl and put my hand over my stomach.

Isabelle ran in right when I flushed the toilet and started to brush my teeth.

"What the hell, Clary are you sick?" she asked turning me to her.

"I'm not sick, Isabelle that was nothing." I looked at Jace in the doorway and widened my eyes at him asking for help, that motherfucker just shrugged. Now I was mad.

"Actually Isabelle you know what? I'm pregnant, with that bastard's baby," I said storming away. I left Jace with a gaping Isabelle. He followed me and pulled my arm back.

"Clary, what's wrong?" he asked sweetly and sincerely. I just hugged him while tearing up being the big baby I was now; I silently reminded myself it was just the hormones. I quickly forgot about Isabelle.

"You shrugged at me," I said whining. Yeah, whining. He started to chuckle. I remembered something I wanted an hour ago. "I want a sundae!" I shouted stating it loudly.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Cravings," I explained, he nodded slowly.

Isabelle was just watching us like crazy people in the hallway. I straightened up quickly.

"You're pregnant?" she asked with widened eyes. I nodded slowly. I was over 3 months pregnant.

"Yeah, about 3 months, almost four," I said trying not to seem weird. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"And you didn't think to tell me!" She said screaming. She cares about me not telling her but not the fact that I actually am pregnant. Izzy is amazing.

"Izzy….I have a doctor's appointment today, do you wanna come?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm coming too," Jace said putting his hands on my huge ass baby bump under my hoodie. I was wearing a bunch of loose clothing so no one would notice; my mom didn't know yet, hell she didn't even know I had sex yet. I mentally decided I would tell her when I went home….if I went home (wink!)

"Of course I would love to see my niece or nephew in there!" she exclaimed putting her hand on my stomach. I stood up and took Jace's hand and dragged him out of the institute.

"What?" he asked when I opened the passenger side door of my car; I ignored him and threw my keys to him, he caught them of course.

He got into the seat and started the engine.

"We are going to tell my mom and together, she needs to know." I said taking my hoodie and throwing it in the back. You could clearly tell I was pregnant now. Jace was smiling and looking at my big swollen stomach. I looked about 7 months; my guess was I was pregnant with way more than one.

"Do you have any idea why the baby is growing so fast?" he asked carefully choosing his words. They still hurt me though.

"I'm so fat!" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes. He looked at me lovingly. I started to cry heavily. He put his hand on mine and intertwined our fingers. I calmed down fast after that. I was fine by the time we were at my house.

"I'm sorry, you're not too big, you're perfect," he said looking at me with a smile.

I walked into my house and my mom looked at my stomach with huge eyes.

"Clary, oh my god," she said still staring I wrapped my arms around it trying to hide it from her view. She put her hands on her hips and waited.

"Mom I'm pregnant with Jace's baby." I said taking a deep breath. I was surprised when my mom smiled at me, actually smiled! I was doubly surprised when I felt a kick at the bottom of my stomach. I smiled widely and brought Jace's huge hand to the same spot the baby kicked me there and I felt 3 kicks in different places at the same time. I started to giggle when Jace lifted up my shirt and kissed my belly. He started to talk to 'them' and tell them how much he loved them already. My mom walked up to me and hugged me being careful of my baby belly and Jace.

"I was waiting for this to happen, sweetie I'm not mad!" she said excitedly to me and Jace. I was stuck standing there in shock. She hugged me and shooed us off to check on her grandchildren. We drove to the hospital quickly.

I walked in and waited in the waiting area trying not to smile, it wasn't working. Isabelle was already there.

"Clary Fray," a lady called me and Jace walked in hand in hand. When I walked in I saw my doctor, Dr. Jane.

"Hi Clary, is this Jace!" she said shaking his hand. Dr. Jane was my gynecologist too. She hurriedly sat me down on the bed and told me to lift up my shirt like last time. I tucked it under my now huge, very sore breasts, and pushed down my maternity jeans.

She put the gel on my belly and moved the transducer around my stomach, she found the baby fast.

"Oh my god, Clary you're gonna be a mom of four! You're due in July, summer babies!" she said smiling widely. I kept blinking and opening and closing my mouth.

"Really, I'm pregnant with four?" I looked at Jace and he was smiling at me. She nodded and left after telling us the babies were healthy and Isabelle followed.

"Jace, how are we going to handle four newborns, I'm only 17 and your only 19," I said starting to panic. Jace held me to him and rested his head on my shoulder. He was rubbing my back slowly and I arched myself into him. He pushed his lip against mine and I moaned. He started to squeeze my breasts and I groaned in pain, Jace noticed the pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked keeping his hand on my breast.

"Nothing I was enjoying it, my boobs hurt soo much though!" I said pressing my lips back to his. He pulled me off of him and looked at my puppy dog face and he stifled a laugh. I was pregnant, hormonal, and horny and he had the audacity to laugh at me!

I got up and started to speed walk away. I remembered that he had my car keys and waited by my car. Jace was running after me the whole time; when he was inches from the car I turned away from his direction. He cornered me and lifted me up bridal style and put me in the passenger's seat.

"What did I do this time?" he asked like I just shot him. I felt guilty now.

"You laughed at me," I said sobbing. He put his head in his hands and started to tug at his hair.

He walked back over to my seat and let me cry on his shoulder. After I calmed down he walked back to the driver's seat. He drove straight to the institute and said absolutely nothing. He took me out of the car bridal style and set me on the couch in the living room. He went upstairs and came downstairs with a hand behind his back and he got on one knee.

"Clarissa Fairchild, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you and I would love to be the one you open your eyes to every morning, and the one who you come home to every day. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" he said while opening the top of the velvet box behind his back and bringing it forward so I could see the huge crisscross diamond ring. I was speechless; Jace just proposed and sounded really romantic.

"Yes," I whispered cupping his face in my hands. He slid the ring on my left ring finger and kissed me fiercely. He started to grope my breasts and I hissed in pain again. He looked at me sincerely and kissed me again. He lifted up my shirt and kissed my belly four times in different places. He sat back on the couch and lifted me onto his lap. He rubbed my belly while I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He took my bra off next and softly rubbed his thumb over my nipples, it still hurt like a bitch though.

"Stop," I said pushing him away. I put my shirt on without my bra and went to his room in the institute. Jace followed. He pinned me to the wall and asked me what was wrong.

"Jace, my boobs hurt and you keep touching them!" I sniffled. He sat me down on the bed and took my shirt off again. This time he cradled my breasts in his hands like he was weighing them. I looked down; my boobs were like twice as big as they were this morning.

He started to circle my pert nipple with his tongue, my nipples were bigger. I moaned loudly, I was a lot more sensitive too. He kissed me passionately and I started to lift his shirt over his head. I threw it to the side and he stripped me quickly. I unbuckled his belt and flung it away and added his pants to the large clothes pile in the corner. He wasn't wearing anything underneath…..

I took his dick in my hand and started to stroke it painfully slow. He growled under his breath and pressed into my hand. I circled my tongue around his head and licked the pre-cum. He held onto my hair with his hand and I took him in my mouth. He pushed my head forward and I bobbed my head with his lead. We continued this until he shuddered out his release.

He trailed kissed from my stomach to my aching center. He rubbed his thumb around my clit, I moaned out loud and he cupped my face and kissed me without holding anything back. His mouth went to my breasts and he sucked them hard. I felt nothing but pleasure as he squeezed the other one. It felt weird as he sucked my nipples, in a good way though.

He pounded into me without warning and I screamed out in pleasure, he kept up his fast pace.

"Jace….please…..harder," I screamed out in between thrusts. He complied with my request immediately and I met each of his thrusts. He had one hand over my swollen belly and his other one holding my hip. I screamed out my release while he still pounded into me relentlessly, he followed soon after. He pulled out of me and I groaned at the loss, he lay down next to me rubbing my belly while I tried to control my breathing.

"Jace, maybe we shouldn't raise the babies," I said being careful. He looked at me in shock and brought me to his chest.

"No Clary, your mother had you when she was 18 and even that is old for shadowhunters, we are keeping these babies!" he said putting his head on my belly.

"I'm sorry, I'm scared." I said while tears welled up in my eyes. "What if you don't want me when I'm huge?" I asked staring at him straight in the eyes.

"I'll always want you Clary, don't doubt that," Jace whispered in my ear. I relaxed into the bed and subconsciously rubbed my stomach. "But I'm huge and fat, and I can't fit into any of my normal clothes, and that means I have to shop, I hate shopping!" I said crying.

"It's not you, it's the babies growing, I love seeing your belly swollen with my children," he said kissing my forehead. I yawned and snuggled into the crook of his shoulder. He put a blanket over me. He and I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up I sat up and quickly regretted it when I saw Maryse.

"What are you doing here?" she asked standing in the doorway.

"Umm, me and Jace came here and fell asleep," I said nervously. I tightly held the blankets around my naked form; you could tell I was pregnant through the thin material. Her eyes widened and she looked disappointed for some reason.

"You're pregnant with Jace's child," she stated for conformation. I nodded.

"I'm pregnant with Jace's children," I corrected. Her eyes got a little wider if that was possible. "I'm pregnant with four," I clarified.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised that Jace has already had sex with you," she said smiling at me. I felt the babies give me a kick as if for comfort. It actually kind of hurt so I made a huge gasp. Maryse walked over and put her hand on my belly and started to rub in circles.

"Isabelle kicked me excessively when I was pregnant, she was very jumpy," she said smiling at my belly. She put her cheek to my belly and she got a good kick on the jaw.

"I'll be downstairs, you should eat something," she said walking away with sad eyes. I felt bad for her, she probably missed Max. I started to cry…damn hormones! I must have woken Jace up with my loud sobs because he started to rub my back.

"What's wrong?" he asked still rubbing my back. I started to breathe calmly until I wasn't crying anymore.

"Nothing, it's just my hormones," I sighed rubbing my belly where the babies kicked. I put his hand on my belly and he started to rub in circles. I lay back down and he continued rubbing.

"Jace, I'm hungry, I'm gonna go make breakfast," I said sitting up again. I went to his closet and saw a pile of clothes. Isabelle must have bought them for me. I put on maternity jeans and a bright neon yellow shirt. I went downstairs and started to make pancakes and bacon. Isabelle came down to the table still in her pajamas.

"Yay, you're making edible food," she said laughing slightly. Alec came down next and I wasn't surprised when he came downstairs with Magnus, they were inseparable lately. They were both staring at my belly.

"What! I'm pregnant stop staring," I yelled annoyed. I was chock full of emotions and was extremely hormonal, sue me!

Isabelle was laughing the whole time. I started to laugh with her.

"Sorry guys, I'm sort of a bitch with the hormones and stuff," I said turning to Alec and Magnus. Alec shrugged and sat down to eat. Jace snuck up behind me and folded his hands on my belly and his head on my shoulder. I jumped a little.

"Hey, any morning sickness?" he asked whispering in my ears. I leaned into his embrace and relaxed.

"No, and for that I am grateful," I said kissing his cheek.

"Maybe we should go out today, get some fresh air," he said turning me around. I gave him a huge grin.

"I have an idea, why don't we go baby shopping!" I said happily.

"I am totally coming with," Isabelle said putting her plate in the sink.

"We have to get gender neutral stuff though and we need cribs, bottles, and definitely a breast pump, I am not nursing four children,"

"Totally, we should have the nursery in the institute, unless you and Jace are going to move into an apartment or something," Isabelle replied.

"Jace, I didn't even think about where the nursery is going to be, where do you think it should be?" I asked turning to him.

"I don't really know; are you moving into the institute?" He asked staring at me. I shrugged, I had no idea.

"God, I don't want all this stress over the babies!" I screamed. This was so frustrating.

"I don't want to think about this right now okay, maybe I will move in but I don't know. Would you move into a house because I don't think we should raise our kids in the institute," I said staring at him. He looked as stressed as I felt.

"Why don't you want to raise kids in the institute it is protected against demons isn't it," He said getting a little angry at me. I started to cry and I sank down to the floor. Jace looked so mad. He walked away and I heard the elevator clank. He left me. Isabelle was comforting me. I went to the couch and lay down. Maryse saw me crying. She sat next to my head on the couch.

"Clary, are you okay, what happened?" she asked stroking my hair.

"Jace left, he hates me now!" I cried. I was rubbing my belly, maybe the baby would calm me down. I felt a huge kick that actually hurt.

"He'll come back, I know he loves you. You have to calm down stress isn't good for the babies okay," she said I rested my head on her lap and I fell asleep.

I woke with Jace rubbing my stomach and watching me. I sat up and kissed him hard putting all my emotion into the kiss.

"I love you Jace; I'm so sorry," I cried lying down on his chest, he stroked my hair and calmed me down.

"It's okay, I was just mad at myself for making you cry, I love you, all five of you," he said kissing my belly. He got up and lifted me up bridal style. He walked to his room. Everything in the room was still tidy.

"It's already midnight lets go to sleep," He said lifting his shirt off. He stripped down and was only wearing boxers. He pulled my shirt off and I took my pants off.

I lay down in his bed and cuddled to him. His hand was always on my belly for some reason.

"I love you Clary," he said, he bent his head down to kiss my belly. "I love our little guys too," I smiled at him.

"I love you too Jace," I said kissing him. He pulled me to his chest and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Vacation

**Hey guys, I probably won't be able to for 3 weeks, I am on vacation and apparently I 'need' to bond with my sister and parents or some other weird reason. Just a heads up that I won't be able to update for a while.**

**Thanks, Lemonz :)**


	3. Chapter 2

When I woke up Jace's head was resting on my belly. I put my hand on his head and tapped him on the head.

"Five more minutes' mommy," he murmured I was laughing so much. He sat up after I was laughing for like three minutes.

"Hi Jace," I said kissing his cheek. He frowned and then kissed me passionately on my lips.

"What's so funny?" He asked helping me out of the bed.

"You said 'Five more minutes' mommy' when I tried to wake you up," I said giggling.

"You laughed at me for that, yesterday when I was with you on the couch you kept saying that you want to have a son named Herpes," He said giving me a playful glare. (I have actually said that in my sleep before…..lol)

"I did not….did I really?" I asked raising my brow.

"Yes you did, it was very funny; so you want to name our child Herpes?" He said laughing.

"I was asleep, who knows what I dream about!" I said going to our closet. I put on yoga pants and a shirt that said 'If that snake thingy comes in here again, I will, I'll bite it!' Isabelle had quite a sense of humor

"Nice shirt, but I'm too big to be a snake," he said smirking at me.

There he is my boyfriend the ego monster. I hit my head. He walked to me in cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. "I love you," He said kissing my neck. I moaned a little too loudly.

Jace bent down to my belly and started to rub it and feel the babies kick. "Jace, is four children enough for you, because I think I want more," I said coming out with it.

"Clary, I'll always want to have more kids with you, I love seeing you pregnant," he said pulling me down onto his lap.

"But I'm only 17, how many kids do you want while I'm still a teenager?" I said resting my head on his chest.

"If I said I wanted four more kids for life, what would you say?" Jace asked turning to me.

"Hell no, I don't want to be as big as a hippo for half of my life!" I screamed pushing him away.

"But Clary, I want eight kids, and I could get you pregnant with twins each time," He said pulling me back to him.

"Fine I'll think about it," I said resting on him again.

"I'll love it if we can have lots of babies around the institute, plus they'll all be very much loved." He said rubbing my belly.

"Okay, I agree, I want to have lots of babies with you," I said patting his shoulder. "Do you want to practice some baby making later," I whispered in his ear seductively.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Jace whispered back. My stomach churned and I was storming for the bathroom after I vomited the contents of my stomach.

"I'm sorry," Jace said rubbing my back and helping me up. I gave him a hurtful look "I mean I really want to have kids, but I'm sorry about the sickness, it is kinda my fault."

I brushed my teeth and kissed him. He put his hands on my belly as I expected.

I put my hand over his and smiled widely. He was so sweet. I went down to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, I was about to flip a pancake when Alec walked in without anything but boxers on.

"Hi Alec," I said adding to the stack of pancakes next to me. I put three on a plate and put it on the counter. In the past few years I learnt how to successfully cook.

Jace was already eating and he smothered his pancakes with chocolate and maple syrup, you couldn't even see the pancakes at all.

I turned off the stove and sat down to eat. I put mayo on my pancakes, I had a huge craving for mayo and pickles now, Jace thought it was disgusting. Isabelle and Magnus walked in and took pancakes.

I moaned after eating the first bite. Everyone looked at me weirdly and this time not just because of the mayo. I stuck my tongue out and continued to make my eating sex sounds. I put my plate in the sink and pulled Jace with me to the living room.

"We still have to talk about where we're going to live," I said sitting on his lap on the couch. He looked like he really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Why can't we just live in the institute?" He asked rubbing my belly. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"But why do you want to stay here so badly, I want a house and be a family," I said getting annoyed.

"Because it will be easier to train them if we live here, and we have Isabelle and Alec here," Jace said kissing me softly. I had to agree, that would be smarter, we would have other people that could watch the babies.

"Okay, we can stay at the institute, but we still need a nursery, and I want it next to our bedroom," I said leaning on his chest. He nodded and Isabelle barged in and pulled me up.

"Come on, we have to go baby shopping," She said dragging me upstairs so I could get my purse. When I came downstairs Jace gave me his credit card. I gave it back to him, I had a lot of money in my bank account, and by a lot I meant a huge ass amount.

My mom told me about my trust fund from Valentine, I didn't want anything from him but now I had kids to take care of. I also had money from my old job at Luke's book shop, I didn't really earn that much money there but I had enough. After I put my shoes on we got in Isabelle's car, it was a BMW.

"So, how are my little nieces and nephews?" she asked while starting towards the mall. I sighed rubbing my belly and smiled when I felt a kick under my hand.

"Fine, kicking like crazy though," I said rubbing the spot where they just kicked.

"How does it feel when they kick?" she asked excitedly jumping up and down in her seat. I giggled when she hit her head and started to curse her car. She stopped in the parking lot. I started to get out but she ran to help me up.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled," I said closing the door.

"So, I don't want anything to happen to those babies," she said patting my belly. I narrowed my eyes at her and stuck my tongue.

The first place we went was Motherhood maternity. We found shirts with funny things on them and we actually got some lingerie I'm sure Jace would enjoy. I bought millions of stretchy maternity pants and jeans. I even found some comfort shoes.

We went to a designer baby clothing store and we bought a four baby stroller, and some cute onesies that either sex could use, we bought a lot of onesies. We also got some shoes and tiny little booties. After that we went to another maternity store and bought a automatic double breast pump, pregnancy comfort bra's, and nursing pads.

When we were finally done shopping and trying stuff on it was already 6:00 and I was starving. We went to the food court and I had pizza, I was craving it since yesterday, when I ate I started to feel nauseous, so I just drank water. Jace would be mad at me for not eating, but I couldn't, the salt was causing most of my nausea.

We left after we were done and we were on our way home, I was already exhausted. When we were finally at the institute Jace was playing his piano, I went to him and sat down next to him on the bench. He smiled at me when he noticed I was back. Isabelle told me she would put all nine of my bags in Jace's room.

"So what did you buy?" He asked kissing my neck. I moaned and pulled his head away so I could kiss him passionately. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me upstairs. He sat me down on his bed and continued to kiss me. I think I fell asleep after he took my clothes off.

When I woke up Jace was holding me to his chest and our bodies were tangled together. My belly was nicely nestled in between our bodies. His hand was on my belly.

Jace kissed my neck so I knew he was already awake. I giggled when he started talking to the babies, he asked them if they were awake and I think all of them kicked. It was so funny; you could see the slight outline of their feet. He started to trace circles on my belly.

I tried to get up and kept falling back against the bed. Jace ended up lifting me up and setting me on my feet. I had a shower and changed into a blue bra and panties set. When I looked in the mirror I groaned. I felt so fat and looking in the mirror just made me feel even fatter. I kept looking at my belly in the mirror. I had stretch marks on the side of my belly.

Jace came behind me and put his hands on the sides of my belly. He kissed my cheek and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Why are you looking at yourself half naked?" He asked smiling at me.

"Because, I'm so big looking, I look gross," I said tracing the outline of the babies feet when they kicked.

"I love the way you look," He said getting on his knees and kissing my belly and rubbing it. The baby kicked his lips when he kissed it again.

"Are you kicking daddy?" I cooed to the baby, Jace started to laugh. Isabelle walked in and realized she was interrupting something romantic. She noticed her before she could back out of the room.

"Hey Izzy," I said pushing Jace's head away from my belly. He was obsessed with it and I only told him yesterday.

"I wanted to ask what you want for dinner?" she asked carefully, I kept snapping at everyone.

"Umm, Steak and Pizza with oranges and mayo!" I said happily rubbing my belly. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why won't you get me my food," I said bursting into tears. Jace rubbed my back and let me calm down. Izzy left after I started to cry and I heard the elevator, so she must have gone to get everyone's food.

"Jace what do you want to eat?" I asked after I stopped crying. He kissed my belly and seductively said, "you."

"What, you can't eat the babies you cannibal," I said teasingly. He kissed my belly before carrying me to our bedroom.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted to update before school starts, it will take me longer to update but I will definitely update. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 3

Isabelle got back with my pizza and I inhaled most of it, I was starving. She looked at me in awe the whole time.

"How do you eat that?" she asked shaking her head. I shrugged. She patted my head before going upstairs. Jace was lying down on the couch so I just straddled him. His hands went all over my belly the moment I did. He loved to touch my belly; it was so fucking annoying sometimes. I scowled at him and moved his hands.

He looked a little upset, the babies kicked hard and I gasped loudly. Jace put his hands on my belly and started rubbing. The babies stopped kicking the moment he did. I started to cry, I was the one who had to carry them for 9 months; they must hate me. Jace started to panic a little but he sat up and put me in his lap and rubbed my back.

"Clary, don't cry," he soothed kissing my neck. I stopped crying after a while. He kept rubbing my back and belly though.

"The babies hate me, they kick me like crazy and the moment you even touch my belly they stop kicking," I said quietly. I hid my face in his neck and he stopped rubbing my back.

"They don't hate you Clary," he said reassuringly, I was a crying mess by now. I fell asleep sitting on Jace's lap in the living room.

**1 month later**

When I woke up Jace was nuzzled into my breasts, he looked so peaceful and cute, and his face was scrunched up too. I wanted the babies to look like him, especially with his golden eyes. His hand was on my belly.

The babies started to move and Jace opened his eyes. He smiled at me and rubbed my belly. I hoped that he was looking forward to being a father.

"Hi sleepyhead," I giggled as the babies kicked. They must have decided that my bladder was a good soccer ball because they started to abuse it. I got up and ran to the bathroom, I relieved my aching bladder. After I got out of the bathroom Jace dragged me back to the bed and kissed me.

"As much as I want you to fuck me, the babies aren't agreeing with me," I said silently, if he and I tried to have sex right now I would probably puke. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

I leaned against his chest and put my hand over my belly. He stood up and helped me get up. Then he picked me up and took me to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Jace asked opening the fridge and putting me on a chair.

"Ummm, a sandwich with pickles, mayo, and potato chips," I said thinking about it. "Oh, and turkey and chocolate," I said smiling up at Jace. He looked so grossed out. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't judge the pregnant woman's appetite," I said rubbing my distended belly. Jace walked to me and kissed my belly.

"Babies, try not to eat anything disgusting," he cooed playfully. I hit his arm and he pulled my shirt up and started to kiss wherever the babies kicked. I pushed his head away from my belly and he went back to making my sandwich.

I don't know what came over me but I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I was rubbing my belly soothingly and I threw up again. Jace ran into the bathroom and held my hair back and rubbed my back.

I couldn't stop puking. I told Jace to go get me saltines and ginger ale. I tied my hair back and threw up again. I finally stopped a few minutes later and I rubbed my belly.

I drank the ginger ale that Jace finally got me and I nibbled saltines. Jace rubbed my belly while I ate and he lifted me up and took me to our, his, bedroom.

"What happened?" he asked starting to kiss my belly and rub the sides of it.

"I guess the babies didn't want to eat," I said leaning against him and starting to cry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jace asked worriedly.

"The babies hate me, I'm huge and unattractive, and I cry all the time!" I screamed walking out of the room. I stormed down the stairs and I sat down on the couch in the living room.

Jace didn't follow me and it upset me even more. I started to cry and I grabbed a blanket and hid under it and talked to my belly while crying. I was about to fall asleep when I felt someone slide onto the couch and lay down next to me. I knew it was Jace when he started to rub my belly. I leaned against his arm and I hid my face in his neck. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him.

"Clary, you're not unattractive, or huge, and the babies love you. You do cry a lot though…" Jace said starting to kiss my neck.

"You don't even want to fuck me anymore," I said starting to cry again. He rubbed my belly again.

"I wanna fuck you right now, can I?" Jace asked in a sexy voice. I started to chew on my lip and I nodded. He started to kiss my neck again. He lifted me up bridal style and ran up the stairs.

The moment he closed the doors of his bedroom he ripped off my clothes and his and started to rub my clit and play with my nipple with his tongue. I was moaning and sighing and he started to suck my clit. I started to groan and he started to finger my pussy and rub my clit. I was so horny right now.

"Baby, how much do you want me to fuck you?" he asked huskily. I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"I want you to fuck me so much, please Jace, please, please fuck me," I moaned, I pulled his face to me and started to kiss him. The babies interfered and I started to feel sick. I pulled away from Jace.

"Jace, I feel sick," I said starting to rub my belly. Jace looked like I just kicked him. "The babies don't want mommy and daddy to get some," I said giggling and kissing him.

Jace helped me up, picked me up and ran to the bathroom. He jumped into the shower and he finally let me down. He started the water and he rubbed my belly, he bent down and kissed me sweetly. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Do you think the babies will look like you?" I asked silently. He gave me a grin and nodded.

"You have a doctor's appointment in an hour you know." Jace reminded me.

"Really? I thought it was next week!" I said sighing, I forgot everything now days.

Jace pulled me to him and rested his head on my shoulder, I groaned as the babies started to abuse my bladder. Jace was trying to keep in laughter as I told the babies not to abuse my innards. I started to giggle when I heard him guffaw at the babies starting to kick more.

"Those babies are so cute," Jace said patting my belly.

"Then why don't you deal with all the kicking?" I asked sweetly before frowning at him. I wiped the look off my face and took the shampoo from the rack on the side of the shower. Jace took it from me and started to lather my hair, it surprised me. Jace never took an interest in my hair. He kissed me behind my ear after he washed the shampoo off of it, it was straight and red in the shower and it almost reached my waist, I hadn't cut it for 2 years.

"Jace, do you promise to always take care of me?" I asked quietly looking away from him; he turned me back to him and pulled me to him.

"Of course," He mumbled into my hair.

"I love you," I stated making him look at me. I pulled him down for a kiss and he put his hands on my belly. I don't know why but that pissed me off. "Stop touching my belly all the fucking time! Is that enough to ask for, the babies are already using at a punching bag and it freaking hurts, don't touch it," I growled turning off the shower and grabbing a towel before storming out of the bathroom.

Jace tied a towel around his waist and followed me as I went into the closet. I grabbed a dress and tights and high heel wedges…if I want to be sexy, I'll be sexy. I put on the short dress and the tights and squeezed my feet into the wedges. I walked out and Jace looked at me like I was crazy, he also looked like he wanted to fuck me.

"I feel really unattractive, so I'm gonna make myself feel sexy," I said putting my hand on my belly to feel the babies kicking.

Jace smirked at me and bent down to kiss my belly, then he stood up and kissed me hard and carried me to the bed.

"I'm going to show you how beautiful and attractive you are to me," Jace said huskily.

I moaned and pulled him closer to me, he pulled the dress off my head and I pushed the shoes and tights off. He took one look at my thongs and groaned. He kissed me harder and ripped them straight off. It felt so nice to be able to have sex with Jace without any interruptions for once.

"Make love to me Jace, make me remember why I'm your fiancé now," Jace smiled at me and started to kiss softly down my belly. He started to rub my clit softly and I squealed a little when he pinched my clit hard.

He placed open mouthed kisses above my clit and he started to finger fuck me while sucking on my clit. I moaned loudly and put my legs around him. I started to grab onto his hair too.

"Clary, you are really gonna kill me aren't you?" Jace asked kissing me roughly on the mouth. I could taste myself on him.

"Please…" I whimpered putting my arms around his neck. He quickly pushed off the towel around his waist and thrust into me quickly. I moaned and put my hands in his hair.

Jace took one of my nipples in his mouth. My breasts started to feel so much better and I realized that I was leaking in his mouth. He pulled away from my breasts and he kissed me while he continued to thrust into me.

"I love you," He said sucking on the side of my neck. The babies started to kick and I put my hand on my belly. Jace took his hand and put it over mine. He felt so good inside me.

"I love you too," I said quietly and he pounded into me. I closed my eyes and moaned. I loved him so much. I suddenly remembered that we were probably getting late for the doctor's appointment.

He rubbed my belly and I couldn't hold back anymore and I came. Jace kissed me happily and released into me. I was breathing hard and he kissed me again before pulling out. He pulled me close to him and spooned me.

"Jace we have to go to our appointment," I said looking at him. He sighed and got up to change. I got up too and went into the closet. I took a pair of black skinny pants and a long purple shirt. I took my comfy flats and pulled them on.

Jace was wearing a button up shirt and jeans; he looked so hot right now. I wanted to fuck him again. I pulled him down to me and kissed him. He sighed and kissed my neck before dragging me out of the room.

"I want to find out the genders so we can start planning the nursery." I said while Jace put me into the car.

"You want to plan the nursery already?" Jace asked looking at me.

"I'm four months pregnant and the babies are coming in only five months Jace. Of course I want to plan the nursery already." I said looking at him like he was crazy; I wanted to have my babies in my arms already.

"Ok, well then I hope they're all boys." Jace said smiling at me, I frowned at him.

"Well I want two boys and two girls," I said smiling at him. He shook his head and kissed me before starting to drive to the hospital. I really didn't want to go through labor for these babies. Jace on the other hand wanted me to have a natural birth; which is a completely stupid idea. I would definitely need the drugs.

We got to the hospital quickly and I was jumping up and down happily. I really wanted to find out about the babies. Jace smiled at my excitement and helped me out of the car. The babies started to kick happily and I grabbed the water bottle from my car and chugged it, now I really had to pee.

"Why did you do that?" Jace asked stupidly.

"Your bladder needs to be full for the ultrasound, duh." I said rolling my eyes at him. He put his hand around my waist.

"Babies, don't have mommy's temper." Jace cooed to my belly. I hit his head and he laughed.

"Babies, don't be as stupid as daddy," I cooed back to the babies. I rubbed the places where they kicked and you could see the lumps of their feet as they kicked. My belly looked like an alien. We went to the waiting room and I was extremely jittery.

"Are you ok?" Jace asked rubbing my back. I don't know why I was so nervous today, I had been having dreams that something was wrong with the babies and they just scared me.

"No, what if something is wrong with the babies," I said panicking and starting to cry. Jace lifted me onto his lap and rubbed my belly trying to calm me down.

"Nothing is wrong; you're already 18 weeks pregnant, nothing can be wrong." Jace said kissing my forehead. I calmed down almost immediately. Jace was always my protective wall.

"Ok, I believe you, I love you so much." I said kissing his cheek. He smiled at me.

"Fray, Clarissa?" The nurse called from the door. I stood up and Jace walked into the room with me. I sat down on the examination chair thingy Dr. Jane walked in and greeted Jace and I.

I sat back and lifted up my shirt up to my boobs and pushed the elastic band on my pants to the bottom of my belly. Dr. Jane laughed at my eagerness and put the cold gel on my belly. She waved the transducer around my belly and found the babies. I could see them moving and kicking me and it was so funny to me.

"So do you want to know genders, you're lucky if you do because all of them are in the right position."

"I wanna know, I wanna know!" I yelled eagerly. Jace laughed at me and kissed me.

"We want to know," Jace clarified.

"Ok, you are having…three boys and one girl," Dr. Jane said smiling at us. I was a little disappointed but Jace was super excited so I stroked his cheek and smiled at him happily.

She left us and went to get the ultrasound pictures and I wiped my belly with a tissue. Jace looked so excited about the babies now. The babies kicked softly and I rubbed my belly. Jace bent down and kissed my belly once I stood up.

"I love you babies so much." Jace said planting more kisses on my belly. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair.

"I love you too," I said sarcastically. He grinned up at me and put his arms around my waist. Dr. Jane walked in and gave me the prints of the ultrasound and I looked at the babies, you could tell that three of them were boys.

Jace dragged me out of there and went back to the institute. What I really wanted to do right now was eat ice cream and cry about having more boys than girls. I really don't know why I was so upset about only having one girl.

Jace looked at my almost crying face and pulled me into his arms. I started to cry and rested his hand on my belly. I guess I really wanted two girls and two boys.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked once my crying died down.

"I don't know, I guess I really wanted two girls and two boys. Now I just feel disappointed." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you disappointed, we get to be a family," Jace said kissing me.

"I know," I said smiling at him. He rubbed my belly and I went to the couch and laid down. I was so tired today.

"If I get you pregnant again I hope its twin girls because then you'll have three boys and girls." Jace said kissing me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll let you get me pregnant three years from now Jace. Definitely nowhere near the time I give birth." I said patting his head. He sat down on the couch with me and sat behind me while I leaned against him. Jace rubbed my belly and talked the babies while they kicked.

One of the babies kicked my ribs hard and I gasped in pain, oh my god, it hurt so much. Jace rubbed close to my ribs and the baby kicked my ribs again. I yelped in pain and started to cry. Jace looked at me worriedly and the pain died down. The baby leaned against my ribs or something because I heard a popping sound before I cried out in pain.

"What's wrong Clary," Jace said helping me sit up, one of the babies kicked my ribs again and I moaned in pain. The babies probably fractured my ribs.

"The babies keep kicking my ribs and I'm pretty sure they fractured one, or broke one," I said as the babies kicked my ribs again. I let out a blood-curdling scream and Jace grabbed his stele and drew a iratze rune on my ribs and the pain went away within minutes.

"Thank you," I said pulling him down for a kiss. The babies kissed the bottom of my belly and I groaned before rubbing the spot. Jace grabbed his stele again and started to make pretty designs on my belly. "What are you doing?" I asked running my hands through his hair.

"Drawing relaxation and protection runes on your belly," Jace said concentrating on his work. _Awww!_

"That's so cute," I said smiling down at him. It looked like I had just gotten tattoo's, but it didn't hurt at all and the babies kicked and moved like normal. That'll be hard to explain at my next appointment…

Jace pulled his stele away from my skin and kissed my belly. He kissed me afterward and I smiled at him.

"I love you," Jace said patting my belly. I was so big right now…I was really excited about the babies though, I couldn't wait to give birth. I didn't want to go through labor though.

Jace kept stroking my belly and he palmed my boobs before I started to feel annoyed. Why did he always have to touch me? It was so goddamned annoying, I hated having someone's hand glued to my stomach all the time; even if he was my soon to be baby daddy and husband.

"Move your hand," I said whining at him. He grunted and kept his hand on top of my belly.

"No," Jace said kissing my forehead.

"The babies and I are tired," I said looking up at him. He sighed and lifted me up before taking me to the bedroom. Jace laid down next to me and pulled my body to his. His hand went straight to my belly again and I just ignored it. The babies started to kick softly and I smiled before putting my hand on top of Jace's.

"Hi babies," Jace whispered kissing the back of my neck. The babies seemed to respond by kicking super hard and moving around. It seemed like they were shifting around and trying to make more space. I guess my belly _was_ kinda full right now.

"I love you so much," I said rubbing my belly and starting to cry a little. I never wanted anything to happen to them. The only reason I hadn't been going on demon hunts is because I didn't want the babies to get hurt. Maryse hadn't fought demons when she was pregnant with Alec, Isabelle, or Max.

"I love you too," Jace said rubbing my belly gently; he was talking to the babies too. I was a complete baby talker. Jace didn't have a baby talk voice.

"Do you think we can manage to raise four babies?" I asked looking up at Jace.

"I think we can," Jace said smiling at me before he kissed me softly on my lips. I didn't want gentle loving right now...I grabbed his hair and pressed him closer to me.

"Well if you wanted it rough you could've asked," Jace said laughing slightly. I growled and pushed him away. I hated it when he laughed at me. It either made me angry, or made me want to castrate him. I got out of bed and slammed the door before stomping downstairs.

I went to the library and sat there for a minute before Jace found me. He was still laughing and his ears were red. I stuck my tongue out and let out a 'humph' sound before turning away. He grabbed my arm and turned me around so I was facing him.

"What do I always manage to do wrong?" Jace asked looking straight at me. I shifted my gaze away.

"You always laugh at me, and the hormones make me react differently, ok." I declared pouting at him. He smiled at me and kissed my pouty lips. I smiled against his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Jace said putting both hands against the sides of my belly.

"I know you are," I said patting his cheek.

"Babies," Jace said bending down to my belly. He kissed my belly everywhere and I started to giggle. Jace was so cute sometimes. "Babies, please don't be as sensitive as your mommy." Jace said giving me a crooked grin.

I felt unusually happy that I was a mommy, not a mother, not a mom, but a mommy. I was such a sap now days. I wanted to meet my babies right now. I love them so much.

"Ok daddy," I said giggling before Jace planted four kisses on my belly. He got up and patted my belly softly before taking me back to the bedroom. I started to feel really tired and before I hit the bed I fell asleep.

**3 Weeks Later**

When I woke up I reached around for Jace but he was gone. It was already two o'clock in the afternoon…Jace and I went to bed early and had a big night of great sex. I was so horny all the time and I was huge, Jace swore that I was still completely sexy and the fact that I was carrying his babies made me sexier.

I rubbed my bare belly. Jace had been putting new marks on my belly every week. He thought that the babies would never be protected enough. I had another doctor's appointment today; my pregnancy was high risk because I was carrying four little babies.

I really wished to see the babies soon, I wanted to see what they looked like. Last week Robert, Alec, and Jace had painted the nursery. We still had to choose rooms for the kids when they were older, but the nursery was so cute. It was blue on alternating walls and pink on the other alternating walls. I have a feeling my baby boys would hate the color pink. If they had Isabelle as an aunt, then they definitely would.

I rubbed my belly lovingly and walked downstairs. I saw Jace sitting near his piano and his eyes were closed. He looked so sexy next to his baby grand. He opened his eyes when he realized that I was sitting on his lap.

"Hi," Jace said kissing my cheek and leaning to kiss my belly. His hand went straight to the middle of my belly and the babies started to kick near his hand. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. I was gigantic right now, Jace couldn't even put his arms around me anymore and we couldn't hug because my belly got in the way. I usually slept with Jace spooning me or facing him with my belly shoved between us. I couldn't sleep on my back at all without being really sore.

"Hi daddy," I said leaning against him.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I shrugged and nuzzled into his neck. Jace sighed and kissed my forehead. He got up and took me to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Jace asked setting me down on a chair.

"Chocolate Pie….oh, and pizza." I said rubbing my belly. I had the weirdest cravings in the morning.

"Ok then, I'll order pizza," Jace said shrugging. He picked up the phone and got a veggie pizza.

"I have a doctor's appointment later," I said playing with my shirt.

"I know, I remember." Jace said sighing.

"Do you want to get married before the babies are born?" I asked suddenly. Jace's eyes widened a little.

"We can get married in the shadow hunter way…maybe we can get married the mundane way afterwards," Jace said smiling me. I jumped a little and giggled.

"I love you so much," I said giggling again. He rolled his eyes at my weirdness and he kissed me. The babies kicked hard the moment he pressed his lips to mine. I moaned in pain, the babies were kicking all the time now. Jace pulled his lips away from me and rubbed my belly softly. The babies kicked his hand gently. They recognized their daddy.

"Oh god, I feel so fat…" I said missing my tiny fit body from before I was pregnant. I definitely didn't feel beautiful right now.

"You aren't fat, you're gorgeous. You're bringing new lives into our world, and I love you so much for it." Jace said smiling at me before leaning down and kissing my belly. I rubbed my belly and kissed Jace's cheek.

I groaned a little and felt a sharp pain. I had been getting Braxton Hicks contractions and they hurt like a bitch. Jace didn't know that I was having them.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked immediately.

"Braxton Hicks contractions," I said rubbing my belly soothingly.

"Contractions? It's too early!" Jace said panicking, I started to laugh. He was such a worry wart.

"Braxton Hicks are false contractions." I said patting Jace's cheek.

"Do they hurt?" Jace asked innocently.

"Yeah, they're like really bad cramps though," I said shrugging.

Jace bent down to my belly. "Don't hurt mommy little ones," Jace said putting his cheek against my belly. The babies kicked him and he laughed. I suddenly remembered something.

"What about baby names Jace?" I asked looking at him intently. He just shrugged and went back to cooing to my belly. If he acted this way while I was pregnant, he would be obsessed with the babies once they were born.

"I'm thinking about the name Rowyn for a girl," I said resting my arms on my belly.

"Rowyn Imogen Herondale?" Jace said looking up at me. I loved how he wanted to use Imogen's name for the baby.

"Ooh, I love it," I said smiling at him. The super loud doorbell rang and I knew it was my pizza. I almost ran to the elevator and grabbed cash before opening the doors and happily grabbing my pizza. I handed the hot pizza guy the cash and he smiled at my pregnancy hormones.

"Clary Fray?" He asked looking straight at me. Oh my god! It's Chase King…he was in my school when I was a kid.

"Chase!" I screamed before putting the pizza down and hurdling into his arms. We were best friends when I was really little, other than Simon of course. I ushered him in and took him upstairs. I was kinda happy that he wasn't wearing some weird uniform. Just normal clothes that made him look super sexy.

"You're pregnant?" He asked looking down at my belly. I grabbed his hand and put it to where the babies were kicking. He grabbed his hand away when he felt a kick. "Man, that feels weird," He said smiling at me.

"I know, especially since there's four of them in there," I said patting my oversized belly. I put the pizza on the table and grabbed a carton of ice cream with a spoon. I ate a slice of pizza and ate ice cream in between bites. Jace walked in and looked at Chase.

"Werewolf…why are you here?" He asked Chase with a raised eyebrow.

"Clary here wanted to catch up," He said smiling at me.

"Clary?" Jace said with his eyebrow still raised.

"Chase was my best friend when I was little, other than Simon," I said clarifying.

"Ok, but tell me if you have Braxton Hicks again, I'll draw some relaxation runes on your belly," Jace said leaning down to kiss my cheek. He went to the kitchen and I heard him call Alec.

"So, I'm guessing he's the dad?" Chase asked looking at me.

"Yup…" I said devouring some more pizza.

"Do you know genders yet?" He asked innocently. He was so cute.

"Yeah, three boys and one girl," I said smiling and rubbing my belly.

"What about names?" He asked just as innocently.

"Rowyn Imogen Herondale and we haven't come up with any boys names yet." I said laughing a little.

"Maybe I can help, my mom got pregnant last year…the baby died when he was only a few hours old. But I remember brainstorming names with my mom." He said shrugging.

"That would be awesome," I said patting his shoulder. I finished the carton of ice cream and moaned happily.

"Well a couple names I liked were Levi, Tate, Grayson, Wyatt, and I kinda liked Gage and Kellan." Chase said shrugging. "My brother's name was Trystan," Chase said, I could hear the sadness in his voice. I pulled him to me and hugged him for a second.

"I'm sorry about your brother," I said looking at him.

"It's ok, it happened two years ago." Chase said shrugging. He reminded me so much of Jace.

"I like the name Stephen Tate Herondale," I said talking to my belly. "How about you babies?" I said poking my belly with two fingers. The babies started to kick gently. I guess they liked the name.

"It's a cute name," Chase said smiling and patting my belly.

"Rowyn Imogen Herondale, Tate Stephen Herondale, Ciaran William Herondale, and Gage Francis Herondale," I suddenly burst out. Those were the best names in the entire world!

"Those are cute," Chase said.

"What time is it," I said out loud going to the kitchen to check. It was only half an hour away from my doctor's appointment.

"I got to go," Chase said running a hand through his hair.

"Ok, give me your number." I said opening notepad on my phone. He gave me his number and said goodbye before leaving. I couldn't wait to tell Jace the baby names.

"Jace!" I yelled running to his room. I almost tripped in the hallway and slowed down. Jace walked out of his room and kissed me softly.

"Clary, I missed your kisses," He said chastely kissing me again.

"It's only been like an hour," I said giggling. He kissed me again. "Oh right, I came up with boys names with Chase!" I screamed happily.

"Okay, what are they?" Jace asked smiling at me.

"Tate Stephen, Ciaran William, and Gage Francis," I said keeping them stuck in my mind.

"I like them…but Gage Francis? It's a bit weird I think," Jace said looking at me running his hand through his hair.

"Well maybe we can use Conner Grayson," I said looking at him happily. I liked both. I went to his bedroom and pulled on a neon pink shirt that said 'I 3 Epidurals' on it and a pair of neon green maternity jeans. They were super cute. I was neon girl today.

Jace was wearing khaki's and a white shirt, simple but he still looked completely fuckable all the time. I groaned slightly and Jace knew that I was getting Braxton Hicks. He bent down and pulled my shirt up underneath my breasts. He drew pretty relaxation runes on my belly. I sighed happily when the babies started to kick gently and reassuringly.

Jace pulled my shirt down and pulled me out of the institute before getting me into the car. It was so warm in New York right now.

"So who is this Chase kid?" Jace asked curiously.

"Like I said, he's my old best bud." I said sighing and rubbing my belly.

"I don't like him, he's a werewolf and he's not in Luke's pack," Jace said grumbling.

"Aww, you're so jealous," I said pinching his cheek. He growled and ignored me until we got to the hospital. Then he went out of the car and helped me out before rubbing my belly and walking in with me.

I went to the waiting room and started to chug the bottles of water that were in my bag. I really needed to pee after three bottles of water. I was trying hard not to let my bladder relieve itself.

"Fray, Clary," The nurse called. I jumped up and ran to the room, I was so excited! Jace followed and held my hand while we waited for Dr. Jane. She walked in and told me to lift my shirt. I lifted my shirt up and tucked it under my boobs.

"Clary, did you get tattoos?" Dr. Jane asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"No," I said immediately.

"Then what are the marks on your belly?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I did it with my stele," Jace said suddenly. I gaped at him, did he really just say that?

"What the hell is a stele?" She asked confused.

"Clary and I are shadowhunters…we hunt demons and kill them," Jace said shrugging.

"Oh really? Yeah, and I'm a magical faerie!" She yelled weirdly. "Oh, nephilim…I should have known…" Dr. Jane said suddenly realizing.

"She's actually a faerie," Jace explained. Dr. Jane rolled her eyes and put the cold gel on my belly. She moved the transducer around and I got to see my babies again. They were so cute… of the boys obviously had Jace's nose and Rowyn had Jocelyn's nose. The other two boys were obviously twins, they had the same nose and one of them was sucking his thumb. I decided that the boy with Jace's nose would be Conner Grayson, and the twins would be Tate Stephen and Ciaran William.

I pointed to Conner on the screen. "Jace…Conner has your nose," I said looking up to him with tears in my eyes.

"I know," Jace said smiling.

"Rowyn has Jocelyn's nose, and the other two boys are obviously twins. The one sucking his thumb will be Ciaran and the other little boy will be Tate.

"You chose names? Those are the cutest damn names I have ever heard. You probably thought about that a lot," Dr. Jane said smiling at me. She went to go print the ultrasound pictures and I was sobbing like a lame hormonal woman. I wiped the goo off of me and I pulled my shirt down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jace asked pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm so happy!" I sobbed into his chest. He laughed a little but it was a concerned laugh.

"I'm happy too," Jace said rubbing my belly gently. I straddled him and started to kiss him. My belly got in the way but I pulled him closer to me. The babies were pressed up against Jace's body. He sucked on my neck a little and palmed my breasts. I moaned a little and he squeezed them gently. Dr. Jane walked in and cleared her throat.

"Oopsie," I said blushing furiously. She gave me the pictures and told us that our next appointment was in 4 weeks exactly. We left and got back to the institute. I jumped onto Jace the moment we made it into the living room. He put his arms around me and kissed me furiously. I moaned loudly and someone cleared their throat. It was Maryse and Robert. I actually just giggled.

"What are you two doing?" Robert asked.

"We were about to go have hot pregnant sex," I said pulling Jace's hand to my belly. Robert and Maryse just laughed and told us to go do it in the confinements of our room. Jace lifted me up again and carried me upstairs. He stripped off my clothes and threw off his shirt and jeans so he was just wearing boxers.

He kissed me harshly and I moaned quietly. He pulled off his boxers and rubbed my big swollen belly before sucking on my neck. He didn't waste any time thrusting into my pussy.

It felt amazing having him sheathed in me. I don't think that I'll be able to have sex when I'm 8 months pregnant and fat as a fucking whale. I was gonna feel so fat by that time.

He thrust into me slowly and his hands held my hips down while he kissed me everywhere. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked. My boobs didn't feel sore at all. That's when I realized that Jace was getting my breast milk. Usually it would gross me out, but it felt so good. Jace switched breasts and I sighed in pleasure.

He pounded into me harder and the babies started kicking like crazy. I screamed and climaxed immediately. I was so fucking horny all the time.

Jace's climax followed mine and I snuggled close to his body after he pulled out of me. I fell asleep on his chest while he stroked my belly and talked to the babies.

"I love you so much, I'm so happy to be a daddy soon," Jace whispered to the babies. I wanted to cry and smile at the same time. That was so goddamned adorable. Jace was very eager to be a daddy. I hoped that he would never regret getting me pregnant.

**So, how was the chapter? It was a longer than usual since I haven't updated in a while. I've been going through some tough times and I just haven't felt like writing for a while. I still love getting reviews and input, so please R&R, all of my reviews encourage me to write more!**


	5. Chapter 4

**2 Months Later**

I was officially eight months pregnant and I was fat as a whale. Jace walked into his bedroom while I was inspecting myself in the big mirror. I looked so big and fat and totally unappealing.

"Hello sexy pregnant Clary," Jace said walking behind me and rubbing my belly. I was naked right now and looking at my belly. My boobs were gigantic and my red hair was so long, it went past my waist.

"I'm not sexy, just big, fat and pregnant," I said stroking the side of my belly with a frown. I loved being pregnant but I was so huge and I felt so unattractive all the time.

"You are extremely sexy and if I could I would leave you naked in my room so I could fuck you whenever I want." Jace said smiling at me mischievously.

"Ugh, sexist pig," I said scowling at him.

"I'm your sexist pig though," Jace said leaning down to kiss me. He went down to his knees and kissed my belly too. I giggled when the babies kicked softly to say hi to their daddy.

"The babies say hi," I said pushing Jace's hair out of his face. He really needed a haircut soon.

"I know, we're having a secret conversation," Jace said sarcastically. I giggled again and went into my closet to change. I put on matching purple panties and bra and wore my comfy yoga pants and a bright green shirt. My stomach was huge and bulging.

I went downstairs and found Isabelle's secret stash of Swedish fish, I loved those things. I took three packets and hid them again before going to the living room and eating them. I love gummy red fish.

"What are you eating?" Jace asked sitting down next to me. He saw the fish and tried to grab one. I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed all of them before shoving them in my mouth. My mouth was full of them. Jace just started to laugh; he fell off the couch and kept rolling in laughter on the floor.

I chewed and swallowed the fish in my mouth and he continued to laugh on the floor. I scowled at him and went back to the kitchen. I wanted bacon so I started to cook some and I devoured most of it. I went to the living room and gave Jace the rest. I laid down and turned the TV on. I was really lazy now days.

"You're due next week you know," Jace lying down next to me; I sighed and nodded before stroking my belly.

"Are you excited to be a father?" I asked looking up at him. He cut his hair last week and now it was short and spiky.

"You don't know how much I want them to be here," Jace said nuzzling into me. His face was buried underneath my hair.

"I think they want to be here too," I said as I got an especially strong Braxton Hicks contraction. I'd been having a lot of them.

I got up to go to the bathroom and water ran down my leg. What the fuck just happened?

The gushing water didn't stop.

"Jace," I said breathing deeply.

"Yeah," He said looking up at me.

"I think my water just broke," I said silently. Jace's eyes widened and he started to panic. He was pacing around the room and giving himself a pep talk about becoming a father.

"I don't want to be a daddy!" He screamed sitting on the floor and rocking back and forth. I bent down and slapped him, hard.

"Idiot, stop panicking and help me get upstairs to change!" I screamed dragging him upstairs with me. I took off my wet clothes and changed into a dress and decided to skip wearing a bra and panties.

"You look hot," Jace commented when I was walking to the nursery. It was navy blue on alternating walls and lime green on the other two alternating walls. We had two other rooms for when they all got older; I knew that Rowyn would want her own room in a few years.

I grabbed four cute onesies three tiny pair of pants and four tiny baby hats. I put them in the bag and put diapers and four pacifiers in there. I gave the bag to Jace and he told Maryse and Isabelle that we were going to the hospital. They said they would meet us there.

"I'm so excited!" I screamed when we got in the car. I was bouncing with excitement in my seat. He drove to the hospital quickly.

**At the Hospital**

"Oh fuck!" I screamed as I got a contraction. It had been over three hours since I'd been here and I was tired. I had decided not to get an epidural, I wanted a natural birth. I was about eight centimeters dilated and all of the babies were kicking the whole time.

"It's okay Clary," Jace comforted me. I gave him a glare and flicked him off. He was getting on my nerves right now.

"You don't have to shove four babies out a place that's the size of a quarter!" I screamed grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him close to me. I let go of him the moment I got another contraction. My mom walked in and gave me ice to chew on.

"I'm sorry," Jace said kissing my forehead this time. I sighed and leaned against my pillows.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked rubbing my back. I had decided since Isabelle and Simon were the babies' aunt and uncle, Maia and Jordan would be the babies' godmother and godfather. They were waiting in the hallway.

"Yeah I thin−," I cut off when I got another contraction. Dr. Jane checked how dilated I was.

"You're ready to go, at your next contraction I want you to make a bowel movement and push as hard as you can," Dr. Jane said putting my legs in the stirrups. Jace was still holding onto my hand and I pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you," Jace said softly. I kissed him again.

"I know, I love you too," I said clutching onto his hand. I got a contraction and screamed as I pushed as hard as I could.

"I don't wanna do this anymore!" I screamed after I had another contraction. This hurt like fucking hell. How the fuck did my mom have me, why didn't she tell me it would hurt this fucking much!

"You kinda have to," Dr. Jane said chuckling a little.

"I will shove all my seraph blades in your pretty little face if you don't shut it!" I screamed at her before getting another contraction.

"Baby number one's head is out," Dr. Jane said before I pushed again. I was probably sobbing right now.

"One more push and he's out," Jace said kissing my forehead and pushing my hair out of my face. I felt all sweaty and gross. I heard a shrill cry and I caught a look at my baby.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Jane announced smiling at me. I sighed and groaned when I got another contraction. Jace went over to her and cut Stephen Tate's umbilical cord. Dr. Jane put him on my chest and I cooed at him. He opened his eyes and started wailing. He had Jace's eyes with a slight green tint from me. He definitely had Jace's nose and my ears. Stephen's hair was a bronze-ish hair, a mix of Jace's and my hair.

The nurse took him away to clean him up and I started to push again. I was pretty confident that Rowyn was coming next. I was so excited to be a mommy; I was still only seventeen though.

"Fuck!" I yelled as soon as I pushed again

"The head is out," Dr. Jane said reassuring me and calming me down barely. I screamed again and pushed as hard as I possibly could.

"One more push and baby number two is out," Dr. Jane said while Jace rubbed my forehead with a cold wipe.

"Ugh," I groaned before pushing once more. I heard a loud cry and whimpers and Jace went over to cut the umbilical cord. Jace was holding baby number two and I was right, it was little Rowyn Imogen.

"Hi Rowyn," I cooed to her taking her into my arms. She had my bright green eyes and my fiery red hair. She was like a miniature me! The nurse came to get her and clean her up before Dr. Jane said that I had to push again.

"I'm never having sex again!" I screamed the next time I got a contraction and needed to push. Jace took my hand back and I could tell that I had been crushing his hand since he gave me his other hand.

"I love you so much for giving me the babies," Jace said leaning down and kissing my forehead. I was so happy to have the babies, I just hated going through labor. How did my mom give birth to me alone? If Jace wasn't here I probably would have killed myself.

"I know Jace," I said before pushing with a loud groan. Jace started to rub my back and I pushed one more time and baby number three wailed. Jace cut his cord too.

It was Ciaran William this time. He was louder than the other two and a bit bigger than Stephen. He opened his eyes and stared up at me. He had Jace's bright gold eyes and blonde hair, unlike Stephen and Rowyn. He was such a cutie pie. The only thing he had from me were his ears and hairline. I got another contraction and I made a sound of discomfort. The nurse took him away to clean him and told me that the other two were already in the hospital nursery.

I gave a strangled scream at my next contraction. Jace was still holding my hand and comforting me. I loved Jace so goddamned much, but if he didn't stop whispering that he was 'sorry about this' in my ear at every contraction I would kill him.

"Shut up," I groaned out in between contractions. I gave him a glare when he opened up his mouth to apologize and he shut up about being sorry.

"His shoulder's are out," Dr. Jane said encouraging me. I pushed with all the force left in my body and Conner Grayson was out. He wasn't crying much but he was whimpering a lot and then he let out a soft cry. I took him in my arms after Jace cut the cord and I stroked his bloody cheek. He obviously had my red hair, and he had Jace's gold eyes. He had my mom's ears and nose though. She would be happy that one of our children looked distinctly like her.

The nurse took him away to clean him and I pushed to get the afterbirth out. It slid out easily and I finally took some deep breaths. The whole lower part of my body was sore and Jace drew an iratze rune on my arm. My body was covered with the thin silverfish lines left over from runes. Let's say that since I created my first few runes I became my own guinea pig. I tried all my runes out on myself. I drew runes better with my left hand though.

I started to feel less sore almost immediately. Dr. Jane said that there was no tearing so I could take a shower as soon as I felt I could. I got up and Jace helped me to the bathroom in the hospital room. He put my clothes on the counter in the bathroom and he said he would be watching the babies. He was so excited about them; it was actually kind of funny.

I took a nice shower and I felt so calm afterwards. I changed into the tank top and shorts I brought with me and I went to the nursery. I saw Jace and walked over to him.

"They are so damn cute," Jace said smiling at me. I looked at them. They were all together and they were stretching and yawning.

"Being born must take so much work," I remarked giggling.

"They never have to be born again, but that doesn't mean that _we _won't have more kids." Jace said laughing. I hit his chest and rolled my eyes.

"Not for a long, long time," I said patting his shoulder. He would have to be happy with having another baby in two years or more.

"Eh, we have four kids to take care of anyways, I can wait." Jace said chuckling. The nurse who brought them to the nursery saw me and walked over.

"You're supposed to be resting," She said obviously thinking that I was too weak to be watching my babies.

"I'm fine, if anything I feel much better already," I said while Jace put his arms around my waist from behind and put his head on my shoulder. I saw Dr. Jane.

"I can let them keep the babies in your room if you want," Dr. Jane said patting my shoulder.

"I would love that," I said sighing. She told the nurse to take them to our room and I went back to the room with Jace.

"I can't believe they're here," Jace said putting his arms around me. I leaned against his chest and put my arms around his waist. Someone cleared their throat and I saw that the nurse brought my babies! She told me to call her if I needed help breastfeeding. I knew all of them by their features already. I knew that the little Ciaran was an adorable blondie, just like his daddy.

Jace sat down on the bed and I put the cradle thingy with the babies in it next to the bed and sat down across from him. The silent brothers would probably want to put protective spells on all four of them the moment we got back to the institute.

I picked Stephen up and put him on the bed. He was the smallest and probably the sleepiest one of them. Jace put Ciaran and Conner and put them in his lap. I had already closed the door before coming onto the bed. I took off my shirt and bra and kept them behind me. I held Rowyn and Stephen and put them in a position where both of them could eat.

The immediately latched on without thinking about it.

"You guys are so smart," I cooed to them. They were both staring up at me. Stephen and Rowyn looked very alike. The only thing that was different was their hair and eyes. They had the same facial features.

Rowyn unlatched and started to cry. I put a pillow under Stephen's butt and put her on my shoulder and rubbed her back. She stopped crying after a minute and yawned again. I patted her back lightly and she burped and nuzzled into my shoulder. She started to kick her feet lightly and I put her back into her cradle thingy. Stephen unlatched and I patted his back too. He let out a loud burp and I giggled.

"Yup, you're just like your daddy," I said stroking his cheek. I kissed his forehead and put him in his cradle thingy too. I looked over at Jace, he was playing with the babies' hands and feet and they were making cute little sounds of comfort.

"You look so cute with them," I said smiling at Jace and leaning over to kiss him.

I took Ciaran while Jace played with Conner. Ciaran fell asleep and curled his feet to my body. I rubbed his back while he ate and he put his hand next to my neck. Ciaran continued to sleep while he ate and he unlatched and let out a burp without my help.

I put him in his cradle thingy too and took Conner. Jace watched me while I nursed him. Conner was wide awake and kept fisting my hair and my necklace. He was making cute little sounds and he scrunched up his nose and unlatched. I burped him and gave him to Jace. I put my bra and shirt back on and Jace gave me Conner before going out to get everyone inside.

Maia and Jordan were the first ones to walk in.

"Which one is which?" Maia asked playing with Rowyn's hand.

"The one who's clutching at your finger is Rowyn, the little boy with the blonde hair that looks just like Jace is Ciaran, the one next to him with my hair is Conner, and the tiny man that is a mix between Jace and I is Stephen." I said lifting up and kissing his forehead. My mom, Luke, Isabelle, Simon, Maryse, Robert, Magnus and Alec were standing around the bed. I gave Stephan to my mom, Conner to Magnus, and Ciaran to Isabelle. Maia was holding Rowyn already.

"They are such cuties," Maryse said smiling at me. Conner was making cute sounds while Magnus was playing with him. It was so damn adorable. Magnus looked considerably normal, although there were lots of sparkles all over him though.

"Hi sweetheart," I heard my mom coo to Rowyn. Rowyn yawned and fell asleep. All of them were asleep right now. I couldn't wait to bring them home.

**7 Weeks Later**

I was frustrated, completely and utterly frustrated. The babies refuse to stop crying and my boobs are sore as hell. There's also the fact that Jace, and Alec are out fighting demon's or some crap.

"Mom!" I yelled trying to get her to come upstairs. She had been helping me a lot with the babies. Isabelle walked upstairs into the room.

"Your mom left, something about having sex with Luke," Isabelle said. I groaned in disgust. Mom and Luke…ewwww!

"Can you please try to get Ciaran to drink his bottle?" I asked desperately. Conner was crying and grabbing at my shirt. I put him over my shoulder and patted his back. He finally stopped crying and fell asleep. I changed his diaper and put a green onesie on him. I put a pacifier in his mouth and put him into his bassinet.

I looked over at Isabelle and Ciaran was still refusing. I took him from her and just changed his diaper and put him in his bassinet, if he wasn't going to eat then I would just try later. Conner, Rowyn and Ciaran were asleep and Stephen was just looking around.

I picked him up and carried him around. I sat down on the rocking chair in the corner and held him while he fell asleep. I fell asleep with him in my arms.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Clary, wake up." Jace said gently lifting me up. Stephen was out of my arms and Jace obviously put him in his bassinet.

"Mm, Jace," I mumbled pulling him down for a kiss. He kissed me softly and I moaned a little and kissed him some more. I had been craving sex with him for a while.

"I'm taking you to bed, the babies are already asleep," Jace said kissing my forehead. I felt Jace take my clothes off once we were in the room. He put a big shirt on me and put me into bed. He threw off all his clothes but his boxers and nuzzled in next to me. He kissed me softly and put his arms around me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Jace replied pulling me closer next to him, I fell asleep again while Jace held me.

**The babies are here! Yay! So, how much did you guys like it? I was really excited to write this chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a little while. It's not that long either, but it'll sustain you for a while. I have a week of spring break, so I'll hopefully update again next week. Please click on that little review button on the bottom of the screen!**


	6. Chapter 5

**5 Weeks Later**

I woke up to the babies crying. I sighed and got up after shaking Jace awake. I went to the nursery and picked Rowyn up and changed her diaper before changing Conner's diaper. Jace was changing Stephen and Ciaran on the other changing table. He started to bottle feed Stephen and I sat down on the rocking chair with Conner and Rowyn and took my shirt off so both of them could eat.

They both latched on immediately and looked up at me with their adorable eyes. They were so cute! Jace fed Stephen with one hand while he fed Ciaran with the other. Stephen was asleep again and still eating. His bottle was almost half done.

Rowyn unlatched and started to wail. I helped her latch on again and she calmed down and fell asleep. Taking care of these four was so hard right now. Maryse really helped with them and Alec and Isabelle were the best aunt and uncle in the world.

Conner unlatched and yawned and wouldn't latch on again so I rested Rowyn against my leg and patted Conner's back to burp him. His blanket was on my shoulder and he let out a cute little burp. I giggled and swaddled him in his blanket before putting him in his crib. Rowyn unlatched after a few minutes and I burped her and put her back in her crib also.

Stephen finished his bottle and I burped him and put him in his crib too.

"These guys are so cute," I said putting my shirt on and putting my arms around Jace's waist. He was still feeding Ciaran and he finally finished his bottle. Jace burped him and put him in his crib before turning around and kissing me softly. I was so excited about these little guys.

"Yeah, they are," Jace said putting his arms around me. He turned the lights in the nursery off and put the babies' blankets on before turning on the baby monitor and sound maker. He turned their lights off and took my hand.

I went to our room and changed my clothes and put jeans and a short sleeved shirt and he changed into khaki shorts and a black shirt and we went downstairs.

"I kind of miss being pregnant," I said remembering feeling the babies kick.

"So I take it that you want to have more kids?" Jace said pulling me onto the couch. I was sitting in his lap and he kept giving me small kisses.

"Oh yeah, lots of kids." I said kissing his chin. He put his arms around me.

"I want some mommy and daddy time. Why don't we let Maryse and Isabelle watch the babies and go do something?" Jace asked kissing my neck.

"I don't want to leave my little babies," I said pouting and putting my arms around his neck.

"Fine," Jace said lifting me up again. He took me down to the training room. I saw my nun-chucks on the wall and I got them and kissed them. I had missed my weapons so much. Jace refused to let me touch them when I was pregnant.

"Finally," I said rolling my eyes. The past few weeks had been full of stress and I hadn't had any time to do anything other than take care of the babies.

"I take it you missed demon hunting?" Jace said laughing and getting seraph blades. He was practicing his throwing and I was just twirling my nun-chucks around. I dropped them and got my favorite sword. I started to twirl it around my body and it felt so lovely having a weapon in my hand.

"I completely missed demon hunting but I would never have risked something happen to the babies." I said flipping my sword and stroking the cold metal. I put the sword back and started to practice back flips and spin kicks.

"Have you been secretly practicing?" Jace asked watching me practice.

"Maybe…" I said giving him a smile. I took the babies on walks all the time and sometimes I watched their stroller and practiced my flips. Lots of people ended up staring at the seventeen year old mother who could do flips like a circus freak.

"I should really start watching you more," Jace said putting his arms around me before kissing me softly. He was making out with me and I was pressed against the wall.

I had been craving sex for a while and we barely had enough time to kiss. I kissed him harder and shoved my tongue into his mouth. He started to palm my breasts and I moaned. I had gone on birth control after the babies were born. I didn't want any more surprises until the babies were at least a year old. 11 months old was my limit. Right now the babies were three months old and the cutest little people in the entire world.

"Let's go upstairs," I said kissing him again before putting my legs around his waist and rubbing against him.

"You sure?" He asked kissing my neck.

"Extremely," I answered before he carried me upstairs to our room. He closed the door and put the baby monitor on the lamp table before kissing me roughly. He immediately took my shirt and bra off. I threw his shirt off and he pinched my nipples and I moaned. He took my pants and panties off.

"You really want to have sex, don't you?" He asked kissing me again.

"I haven't been with you for over three months, of course I do!" I said kissing him roughly. I shoved my tongue into his mouth. I slid his pants and boxers off before circling his head with my tongue. He groaned when I took his length into my mouth. He fisted my hair and led me in sucking his dick.

I fucking loved the rough stuff. He pulled my head back before making me take him in my mouth again. I was so horny. I really wanted him to fuck me.

I moaned and he growled at the vibrations it made. I stroked his dick and scraped my teeth against the bottom of I and he came in my mouth. I swallowed every last drop and he lifted me up to kiss me. I put my legs around his waist and he buried his dick in my pussy.

"God you feel good," He groaned into my ear.

"That kinda hurt," I said leaning towards him he started to thrust slowly and I moaned loudly and he went to the bed and pounded into me.

"I love you," Jace whispered into my ear. He continued to fuck me and I moaned loudly. I really loved having him inside of me.

"I love you too," I said putting my arms around his neck and kissing him roughly. He flipped me over and fucked me doggy style and I let out a small scream at the deeper feeling.

He thrusted harder and faster and I let out a scream before releasing. Jace continued to fuck me and then he came in me. He pulled out and lay down next to me and pulled me close to him. I heard whimpers from the baby monitor and they died down for a few minutes before turning into loud cries. I sighed and got up before changing into shorts and a breastfeeding shirt.

I went to the nursery and pulled my shirt up before taking Rowyn and feeding her. She was a hungry little girl. Rowyn was the only one of the babies that was awake.

She fell asleep while eating and a few minutes after she unlatched and nuzzled closer to my chest. I rubbed her back and put my shirt back down and burped her before putting her back in her crib. I sat down on the rocking chair and just watched the babies.

It was funny how ironic this was. When the babies were awake and taking up all my time I wanted some free time for Jace and I and when they were asleep and calm I wanted them to be awake so I could play with them.

I giggled a little at my thoughts and got up before going down to the living room. Jace walked downstairs and followed me. I saw Isabelle and she was sitting on the couch.

"Izzy, what's up?" I asked her sitting down.

"Nothing much, so what's up with your tiny people?" Isabelle said giggling.

"They eat, sleep, and poop. So not much," I said sarcastically. She laughed and stretched her arms before staring at me.

"I can totally tell that you had sex," She said giving me a wink. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm not the one with sex hair." I said pointing at her hair. Her eyes widened and she hurried to flatten it.

"My hair is fine," She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"I know…I just wanted to see what you would do." I said grinning at her. I saw Simon walk into the living room.

"Simon!" I yelled before walking to him and giving him a big hug. I had totally missed my best friend. He was my favorite person in the world other than the babies and Jace. That made him sixth in line. Why did I have so many babies?

"Nice to see you too Clary," He said chuckling before he took me off him and put me back on the couch. He sat down behind Isabelle and kissed her.

"Eww!" I yelled covering my eyes. I was still very uncomfortable with their relationship. Alec and Magnus walked into the living room next and I thought I would die with laughter when I saw Alec's hair. It was covered with blue glitter.

"What the fuck happened to your hair?" Jace asked walking into the living room.

"What happened to my hair?" Alec asked widening his eyes and looking around the room.

"It's covered with Magnus's sparkles," I said finally letting out my laughter. I fell off the couch and I held my stomach while I laughed. Isabelle fell off the couch too and on top of me and we both started to hug and laugh.

"Wow, you two are psychotic," Simon said rolling his eyes at our antics.

"You're just jealous of our awesomeness," Isabelle said sticking her tongue out at him. Simon picked her up off of me and kissed her.

"Yeah, that's why." Simon said kissing her again. I sat up and giggled to myself.

"You guys just had sex didn't you?" I asked Magnus wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. A blush quickly covered both of their faces. I giggled and got up before sitting down on Jace's lap.

"So what do you want to do now that the babies are finally asleep?" Jace said kissing my neck. I giggled and pushed him away.

"I want them to wake up so I can play with them," I said pouting at him. He laughed and kissed me softly. Isabelle wolf whistled and my face turned bright red.

"You look like a tomato," Alec commented sitting down on the floor next to the chair that Magnus was sitting in. Maryse walked into the room and she looked extremely chirpy.

"Mom, why do you look like you're going to say something good?" Isabelle asked looking up at her.

"I'm pregnant," Maryse said looking straight at Isabelle. She shifted her gaze to Alec. Both of them were so upset when Max died. Maryse probably thought that they would have a bad reaction to it.

"I'm going to be a big sister again!" Isabelle said getting up and hugging her mom. Alec was just sitting there frozen. He got up and walked out of the room. Maryse sighed and followed him upstairs.

"Damn, I didn't expect that," Magnus said sighing.

"You should go comfort him," I pointed out giving him a stare. He immediately got up and went upstairs. He was so clueless sometimes.

"I'm happy for my mom. Maybe my dad and she don't have problems anymore. I mean if they love each other enough to have sex and be excited about a baby I think they're happy," Isabelle said shrugging.

"Izzy I think your parents really are happy but Alec is just having a harder time with it. He's the oldest," I said giving her a small smile. She sighed and leaned against Simon.

I heard a loud cry from the baby monitor and I gave Jace a look and he rolled his eyes and went upstairs and left me on the couch. For some reason I felt crampy.

"I'm so tired," I said lying down on the couch. I was hanging my head off it and trying to get rid of the cramps.

I gave up on it and decided to go upstairs. I went to our bedroom and lay down on the bed. Jace walked into the bedroom after a few minutes and saw me lying in bed.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked laying down next to me in the bed. He kissed my forehead and I groaned and leaned against him. I started to feel really hot and I threw my shirt off and took off my shorts. I turned the fan on and tried to cool off and it didn't work.

"I can't cool off," I said moaning in discomfort. He rubbed my back and tried to cool me off a bit but it didn't work. I had no idea why I was having hot flashes.

I suddenly relaxed and started to fan myself with my hand. Jace just stared at me.

"What the fuck is up with you right now?" He asked laughing a bit. I guess it was pretty funny that I was naked on my bed, relaxing and fanning myself with my hand. I giggled and Jace threw off all his clothes before coming onto the bed and kissing me softly.

"I don't want to have sex right now," I told Jace kissing him again. He started to fondle my breasts and I giggled and pulled him back to me before kissing him again. I climbed on top of him and pressed my breasts against his chest before kissing his neck.

"You are really making me want to fuck you right now," Jace growled into my ear. I bit my lip and kissed him again.

"Okay, but we still aren't having sex," I said patting his cheek. He growled and kissed me again. He started to pinched my nipples and I bit my lip and rubbed against him.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Jace said chastely sucking my nipples before flipping us over and thrusting into me. I moaned loudly before I pulled him down for a kiss.

"God that feels good," I moaned before he thrust into me again. Sex with Jace was always amazing.

"I know," Jace said giving me his signature smirk before he started to pound into me. I moaned loudly and put my arms around his neck.

"Don't stop," I whimpered while he pleasured me. He started to fondle my nipples and his hand went down to my clit and he started rubbing it.

"How much do you want to cum?" Jace asked me with his smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Please," I whimpered silently. He kissed me roughly and passionately on the mouth and started going faster. My legs went around his waist and I screamed out my release. He continued to thrust into me and I buried my face into his neck.

He let himself go after a few thrusts and kissed me again. I sighed and kissed his neck softly. Jace looked up at me and squeezed my breasts a little. He pulled out of me and kissed me and lay next to me. I heard loud wailing from the nursery and groaned.

I got up and pulled on a dress and panties before walking to the nursery. Ciaran was the only one still asleep. I picked Conner and Stephen up and I bounced them in my arms. Jace walked into the nursery wearing shorts and a white polo and he picked Rowyn up and kissed her tear stained cheek and calmed her down. She fell asleep again and he changed her diaper and put her back in her crib. He picked up Ciaran and changed his diaper before getting a bottle and feeding him.

I sat down on the floor and got pillows to put under the babies' butts so I could feed them. I untied the straps of my dress and got both of them to latch on. They both stared up at me while they ate.

"Hi baby boys," I said while they tried to hold onto my fingers. I giggled at their eagerness to be with their mommy and they continued to eat.

"Is Ciaran being a good boy?" I asked Jace looking up at him.

"Yup, we made really cute babies," Jace said giving me a smile. I rolled my eyes and Conner unlatched and started wailing. Stephen was still eating and I rocked Conner in my arms before Jace threw his pacifier to me. I put it in Conner's mouth and he stopped crying and just fell asleep.

I put my arm under Stephen and held him with one arm and put Conner in his crib. They were all getting so big so fast. I wanted them to stay little babies forever. They were so goddamned cute!

Stephen unlatched after a few minutes and he whimpered a little before opening his eyes and looking around. I put him in his crib and he started to play with his feet. I took his clothes off and changed his diaper and put him into a cute light green onesie.

I put him back in his crib and got Conner and changed his diaper too and put a navy blue onesie on him. He continued to sleep and I put him back in his crib. I tied my straps back and Jace grabbed my hand and turned the sound maker on before we left the nursery.

"So what do you want to do now daddy?" I asked him giving him a grin.

"Want to go have more sex?" He asked with a sheepish smile. I rolled my eyes at him and hit his head.

"No more sex," I said giving him a glare. He shrugged and kissed my cheek before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the living room.

"I'm going to go train," I said before letting go of his hands and going to the training room. I started working with my knives and turned music on while I trained.

I started practicing throwing them when Rockstar by Prima J came on. Izzy was practicing with her whip in the corner and she laughed when she heard my song choice.

"Seriously, Prima J?" She said giving me a look. I shrugged and started to throw them at the targets. I got a bull's-eye almost every single time. I really loved my weapons. I had been training for a while and I was actually pretty good. I had been training for about six months before I found out I was pregnant.

"Whatever, I love this song," I said rolling my eyes before turning around and bending back so I could see the target. I threw them while I was turned around and I got a bull's-eye every time I shot.

"When did you get so good?" I Isabelle asked raising an eyebrow when she saw all the knives on the target.

"I have no idea," I said pursing my lips and trying to throw another knife. I screamed when I felt someone put their arms around my waist and the knife went sailing towards Isabelle. She deflected it with her whip and gave me a look. I turned around and realized that Jace had been the one to put his arms around me.

"Idiot!" I yelled at him before hitting his chest. He gave me his crooked smile and I rolled my eyes before smiling back at him. We continued to practice our combat and Jace won almost every time. I guess I really did have to practice some more.

**New chappie! My sister told me that I use the word "I" too much, so if you think that I do, please tell me! I really want to improve my writing. I love getting review also, so please click that little review button on the bottom. It won't hurt you! I promise :P**


	7. Chapter 6

**2 Months Later**

I was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery when I woke up and all the babies were still sleeping. The babies were getting so big already and they babbled so much.

I stood up and stretched before going back to the bedroom. Jace was still asleep and he was snoring too, I couldn't help but giggle.

I climbed back into bed and Jace's arms went around my body and I was nuzzled in his warm grasp. I was starting to get used to raising my little babies. It had already been five months since they were born and it was so fun to see them growing.

Jace opened his eyes after a few minutes and looked down to my face before giving me a soft kiss. We had been having sex almost every single day and I knew that Jace was starting to become quite a horny man.

"No sex this early." I warned before kissing him once more. I knew that he would probably just fuck me anyways.

"Fine." He said before sitting up and kissing me roughly. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled me onto his lap before putting his arms around me.

"Maybe you should fuck me." I said before rubbing against the bulge in his boxers. He chuckled and kissed me roughly once more before thrusting himself closer to me.

He threw my big shirt off and chastely sucked on each of my nipples. I moaned and leaned down to kiss him.

Jace flipped out positions and ripped my panties off before rubbing my clit softly. I whimpered when he thrust two fingers into my warmth. He trailed kisses down my body until he got to my clit and sucked it.

I gasped in pleasure and held his hair. I had cut his hair last week and it was short now and really sexy. Jace was always sexy though, and nothing could change that.

"Just fuck me already," I growled when he entered another finger into me her looked up at me and grinned before biting down on my clit gently. I cried out in pleasure and came all over his fingers.

"Now I'll fuck you." Jace said before taking his boxers off and kissing me passionately and roughly. I could taste myself on him. He quickly aligned himself to my entrance and thrust into me.

I moaned loudly in pleasure and he pulled out before thrusting into me once again. I absolutely loved it when he took it slow and worshipped my body completely. It made me feel amazing.

He leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth before thrusting into me faster. Jace definitely knew how to pleasure me.

Jace continued to pound into me and I put my arms around his neck before kissing him passionately on the lips. He thrust into me one last time before we both released together.

I heard crying from the nursery and groaned before kissing Jace once more. He pulled out and kissed my neck before getting up and pulling boxers on.

I got out of bed and shoved panties, a bra, and a comfortable black nursing dress before going to the nursery.

Rowyn and Ciaran were awake and crying. I lifted Rowyn up and laid her against my chest before rocking her in my arms and soothing her back to sleep.

Jace was holding Ciaran and rubbing his back and talking to him to calm him down. The babies loved Jace's voice. I always made him read poems to them when they couldn't sleep and they were out like a light after about a minute.

I heard little coos from Conner's crib and looked over to see him playing with his feet and wiggling around like crazy.

"Hi little guy," I said stroking his arm. Rowyn was already asleep in my arms so I put her back into her crib and lifted him up.

He wiggled in my arms and started rooting so I sat down on the rocking chair and pulled the straps of my nursing dress down before holding him with one arm. He latched on quickly and closed his eyes and started to eat.

All of the babies were so adorable. Alec and Isabelle had become pretty excited about getting a new brother or sister and Maryse was already getting a tiny little bump. Robert and she were very cute together and he was always around her.

I guess being pregnant just attracted males that just happened to be the child's father. I remember how attached Jace was to my gigantic bump when I was pregnant.

Conner unlatched and wiggled his body until it was closer to mine. His tiny body curved to match mine and he whimpered a little bit before yawning and falling asleep.

I took a bottle out of the tiny fridge in the nursery and put it in the bottle warmer. Jace loved to feed the babies. We had really made a cute little bunch of tiny people.

I lifted Conner up and rubbed his back before kissing his forehead and putting him into his crib. He started to fuss and I got his pacifier and put it in his mouth. Conner settled down and fell asleep.

I lifted Stephen out of his crib and he yawned and nuzzled into me. I giggled when he fisted my hair and tried to shove it into his mouth. He was such a cutie.

I led him to my breast and he latched on quickly. He closed his eyes and his little face scrunched up before he relaxed and ate.

Jace was feeding Rowyn already and Ciaran was asleep in his crib. I loved how when I wanted to relax and I put the babies to bed I wanted nothing more than to play with them after about twenty minutes. Usually less…

Stephen unlatched and yawned before sleeping against my body. I put him in his crib and adjusted my clothes. Jace came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"We're parents." Jace said leaning his head on my shoulder. I guess it was pretty amazing that we were finally parents after having the babies in my belly for nine months. I turned around and kissed Jace softly before going downstairs to the couch.

I was feeling particularly sucky today and I felt kind of sick. I lay on the couch and curled up before closing my eyes. I felt like complete and utter crap.

Then something dawned on me and I felt like curling up into a ball and crying.

My period had been three weeks late.

I could be pregnant.

I need to go to the doctor.

I stormed up from where I was on the couch and grabbed my car keys before going outside to my car and driving straight to the hospital.

I knew that Dr. Jane would see me immediately so I just stormed in and went to the maternity ward. She saw me and smiled before walking to me.

"This is a surprise…why are you here?" Dr. Jane asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think I might be pregnant…again." I said taking a deep breath afterwards.

"God, it's been twenty weeks since you gave birth, you and Jace must be fucking like bunnies!" She said pulling me into her office. She sat me down on the bed thing in the room and came back after a few minutes with a syringe.

"Do you need to take blood?" I asked her like a little kid.

"Yeah, I do." Dr. Jane said giving me no warning before she stuck the thing in my arm. I yelped and relaxed after a second. I gave her the evilest glare I could.

I guess Jace was probably worried, but he could handle himself. I was going to talk to my mom first. She left the room and came back after a few minutes.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning or before." Dr. Jane said giving me a reassuring smile before I left. I went straight to my mom's house and opened the door before letting myself in. I needed to talk to her, right now.

She was in the kitchen drinking coffee and doing something on her computer. Mom saw me from the corner of her eye and turned to me.

"Clary, I know I'm your mother and I should be supportive, but you look like crap." She said giving me a small smile. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I think I'm pregnant again." I said sighing and rubbing my eyes. Jace and I still had to plan our wedding and I guess if I was pregnant we couldn't have it the day we planned, again.

"That's great! I want a lot of grandbabies." Mom said getting off her chair and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm just going to turn eighteen next month and I'm already pregnant again." I said pushing my hair out of my face.

Maybe I wasn't? I was really hoping my missed period was from hormones.

I had a long talk with my mom and I finally went home after about four hours. I had been gone for over three hours and I knew that Jace was probably mad with worry.

I parked my car and relaxed a bit before going inside the institute. I could hear the babies cooing when I went to the living room. Jace was sitting with them on the floor and playing with them. It looked so cute…

Jace saw me and got up. Isabelle was playing with the babies on the floor and Jace pulled me to our bedroom.

"Where the hell were you?" Jace asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I was at the doctor," I decided to come out with it, "I think I might be pregnant again…" I said avoiding his gaze. I didn't want him to be mad that I was, might be, pregnant again.

He froze and looked at me and let out a breath before I turned away. I heard a clunk and my eyes widened as I turned around and saw that he was lying on the floor and looking up at the ceiling.

"Really?" He asked me like a little kid still looking up at the ceiling. I giggled and sighed.

"Yeah." I said kneeling down on the floor before straddling him. His hands went instinctively around my waist and I leaned down to kiss him.

"Can we handle another baby?" He asked after a few minutes of making out.

"I think we can, we're already raising four kids and we have so many people to help us. Isabelle and Alec are already the best aunt and uncle in the world and Maryse doesn't need much help raising another baby. I mean she did raise four kids pretty well." I said kissing once more quickly.

"I really hope you're right Clary." Jace said sighing and sitting up before lifting me up and putting me on my feet. The babies were asleep right now so I pulled Jace to the bed and went under the covers and puppy pouted at Jace until he climbed in the bed with me.

He pulled me into his arms and buried his face in my bright hair. I felt so happy right now. I wished that this happy feeling would never go away. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes before drifting off to sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The first thing I did when I woke up was check the time. It wasn't that late so I got out of bed and stretched before going to the nursery. The babies were all asleep and I leaned against the door frame and watched them.

I loved being a mother right now and I knew that if I was pregnant again I would start to get sore and tired all the time and Jace would be so much more protective of me again.

He was really possessive too. When I was pregnant last time, we went to a restaurant with Luke and my mom and when the waiter ogled my boobs he got so jealous. It was actually kind of cute.

I sighed and turned the sound maker on in the nursery so they would stay asleep. Most of them hadn't been able to sleep a full night and would wake up wailing. Anytime they got sleep was good for me, as long as they slept.

I went to the kitchen and took eggs and bacon out of the fridge. I felt like eating breakfast again. I turned all the lights on and turned the stove on before cracking the eggs in a bowl and whisking them together. I put the whisked eggs into a rounded pan and started to make scrambled eggs. I added pepper and salt and put a bunch of hot sauce into it.

I loved spicy food.

I was opening a packet of bacon when Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Jace all fought to came into the kitchen. I guess no one was interested in eating any of Isabelle's kitchen experiments anymore. I guess she was a pretty bad cook…

I started to cook the bacon and giggled when Jace came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck.

I heard the phone ring and let Jace continue to cook the bacon. He wasn't a bad cook at all. Jace had made breakfast for me many times before.

"Hi, it's Clary." I said seeing the caller ID. It was Dr. Jane. I hadn't been expecting her call until tomorrow.

"Well we got the results, and it turns out that….you _are_ pregnant again…" Dr. Jane said telling me straight out. I knew that Jace and I had already talked about another baby but the fact that he might not want this baby kind of ruined the whole second pregnancy experience for me. I disconnected without saying anything else and knew that Dr. Jane would wait until I called her back.

I left the kitchen and went straight up to the nursery. I sat down on the floor after putting a big blanket down. I took the kids out of their cribs and put them on the floor. I turned the sound maker off and sat down with them.

"I know you guys probably don't really understand me but you're all getting a little brother or sister…yay!" I said letting my tears out. Maybe Jace didn't want any more kids...

I sat on the floor with them for maybe half an hour while they played and wiggled around. Rowyn and Ciaran were probably going to become best friends. They already seemed so attached to each other.

I was happy that she would always have her brother by her side. I wish I hadn't been an only child.

I wish a lot of things actually. I wish I had a normal father, a normal brother, and a normal life. I wish I could have just not met Jace. Maybe if he hadn't met me our lives wouldn't completely suck.

We were teenage parents and even though it was common for shadowhunters I knew that Jace and the rest of us were all going to live for a long time.

I knew it was unreasonable to have never wanted to meet him but maybe things would have been different if we had never met. One glance at our babies' little faces and I wished that I never had that thought.

If we had never met, all four of these wonderful little people wouldn't have been conceived and I would have never gotten the chance to meet them.

I was happy with my life, no matter how fucked up it was. I sighed and put the babies in their cribs before going downstairs. Everyone had already finished eating and Jace was sitting on the couch.

"Why did you run away to the nursery?" Jace asked glancing up at me from where he was sitting.

"Dr. Jane called….I'm pregnant." I said sinking down on the couch next to him. I sighed and kept my eyes away from his. He pulled my face to his and kissed me softly.

"We can do this, I promise." Jace whispered reassuringly, and I believed him. I knew that we would be able to raise five or six children soon enough. I think that if I was pregnant with triplets though, that I would kill myself….

I kissed Jace softly once more and stood up before stretching. I glanced down at my belly and put my hand on top of it. You could barely notice the hardness of my belly, but it was enough to make the baby more real.

I pulled Jace's hand to my belly and he felt how hard it was and sighed before pulling me into his lap and kissing me roughly.

"Another baby…I'm guessing that you hung up…go call Dr. Jane and set up an ultrasound appointment." Jace said putting his arms around me before nuzzling into my neck. I giggled and took my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed Dr. Jane's personal number.

"Hello?" I heard her chirpy voice sing.

"I want to set up an ultrasound appointment." I said sighing and leaning against Jace.

"Three days from now…Friday? Is that good for you." She said sounding more official. I guess I was getting back into the doctor's appointment every month.

"Yeah, that's fine…five o'clock?" I said yawning.

"Yup…I got to go, but talk to you later Clary." Dr. Jane said disconnecting. I looked back at Jace and kissed him softly after throwing my phone onto the coffee table.

His hands went to my hips and I straddled him. I was getting quite a bit horny at the moment. I was about to kiss him again when a wave of nausea flew over me and I stormed to the bathroom before throwing up.

Morning sickness hadn't been that bad in the first pregnancy but I bet it was going to be much, much worse this time.

Jace followed me and held my hair while I threw up. I guess now that I knew about the baby he or she wanted me to remember by giving me terrible morning sickness.

Damn…my baby already hated me and I had just found out about him or her.

I wanted to know how far along I was…maybe a month or two. I wanted the kids to be at least a year old before this baby was born.

It would be easier that way.

I finally stopped throwing up and I flushed the toilet before brushing my teeth. I washed my mouth and went back to the living room.

I laid down on the couch and Jace pulled my body close to his and lay down right next to me. I was cocooned in his arms and I loved the heat.

This baby was already making me weird….I just hoped that he or she wasn't going to spring a few more surprise siblings on me.

Maybe being a mother of even more kids would help me take life into better perspective, or make me remember to take birth control for once in my life….

**Another baby, that was a surprise huh? Did you think it was too soon because I thought that it was a perfect little issue in Clary's baby bliss. She really loves her four little babies too. I love writing and it just helps me exert some stress. School is out in exactly two weeks and six days and I'm getting excited. It's so warm outside! I really wanna read some new reviews and hopefully I'll get some! Please click that little blue review button on the bottom, it won't bite!**


	8. AN, PLEASE READ!

**Since they have started to delete fanfictions for adult content, I am posting links to all of my fanfiction blogs on my profile, so please check there and save the links to any of my fanfictions.**

**This doesn't mean that I won't update on , because I will, as long as I can until they get deleted. If my story gets deleted please check the blogs for further updates.**

**I am very upset about how they are deleting fanfictions and restricting writing. If anything they should bring back the MA rating for people who write with adult content.**

**Please look at my profile for the links to the blogs if you want to continue to read the stories if they happen to get deleted.**


	9. Chapter 7

**4 Months Later**

"Jace!" I yelled from where I was laying down. I couldn't sit up with my belly in the way.

Jace walked into the room and chuckled before helping me sit up.

At my last appointment Dr. Jane had told me that I was having twins, I'm going to be the mother of six little children in five months!

Jace helped me stand up and I went to the bathroom to relieve my bladder.

I heard one of the babies cry from the nursery and went to go check on them.

Rowyn was awake and wiggling around. Her face was red and she kept crying. I lifted her up and rested her on my chest and rocked her in my arms.

I hummed to her comfortingly. All four of them were nine months old now, and so cute! I loved the fact that they were starting to get their own personalities.

Rowyn was stubborn and acted exactly as her brothers did. I knew that she would grow up to be a tomboy. Ciaran was the calm one, the one who would most likely be the one to break up fights between his siblings in the future. Conner was definitely becoming a cocky, arrogant child, much like his father.

I had a feeling that Stephen would be very smart when he was older. He had been the first baby to discover he had hands and feet. He had also been crawling when he was around three months old.

I felt the babies nudge the inside of my belly and I rubbed the lower side where I felt the wiggles and kicks.

I giggled when I felt the babies kick my hand. Rowyn had stopped crying and she was just looking up at me curiously.

I put her tiny chubby hand on the bottom of my belly and when the babies kicked her hand she squealed in delight and giggled before patting my belly.

I smiled at her and kissed her cute little cheeks. She was such a cutie; I just wanted to snuggle with her and her siblings forever. I got a hard kick from the babies and I let out a small gasp.

Jace walked into the nursery and took Rowyn from me before rubbing my belly softly. He seemed to think that our seven month old babies were too heavy for me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him to me for a kiss. I sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of the room and Jace happily started to feed Rowyn and Ciaran.

I closed my eyes and relaxed on the chair. After about fifteen minutes Jace helped me stand up and we went downstairs to go eat breakfast.

I was starting to get so big, and I loved it. I was a very happy pregnant woman this time around.

I remember how cranky I was last time I was pregnant, I used to shout at everyone.

I was actually quite a bit scary…

I sat down on the couch when I realized that Maryse was cooking. She was almost the same size as me. She was due pretty soon.

I relaxed on the couch and was about to doze off when Jace walked in with a plate covered with bacon and slathered with wing sauce. I reached out for the plate and sat up before resting it on my belly and eating.

It was like having my own personal table, Jace thought it was adorable.

I finished eating my bacon and Jace took the plate back to the kitchen before walking back to the living room.

He kissed me softly and I heard someone clear their throat. I pushed Jace away and realized it was Magnus.

I winked at him and pulled Jace down for another kiss. Jace's arms wound around my body and he started to trail kisses down to my neck.

Someone else cleared their throat and it was Maryse. I pushed Jace away and he fell off the couch.

I was blushing like a tomato. Jace groaned from where he was laying on the floor and I just giggled.

He growled and stood up before helping me stand up. Jace took me up to our bedroom and I sat down on the bed.

He pulled my body closer to his and kissed me roughly. I knew he was feeling a bit deprived of sexual attention.

We hadn't had sex for the past few weeks and I knew that Jace needed to have sex at least four times a week.

I giggled when he playfully pinned me down to the bed. He chuckled and kissed down my neck softly. He bit my neck gently and I moaned and pulled him up for a kiss.

Jace pulled my shirt off and unlatched the back of my bra before throwing them to the side. I knew that the door was already locked, so there was no chance of being interrupted.

He trailed kisses down to my breasts and sucked one of them into his mouth while he gently pinched the other.

I let out a whimper of pleasure and he switched his mouth to my other breast.

Jace was about to take my yoga pants on when I heard someone pounding on the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" Jace asked angrily. I had never heard him this angry.

He really needed to get laid soon.

"It's Isabelle, and you should probably come downstairs," She said in a boring tone. I could just imagine her rolling her eyes.

"We'll be out in a minute." I said immediately before putting my bra and shirt back on. I decided that I was decent and Jace got up and opened the door before pulling me downstairs.

The moment I was on the last step I was face to face with my….brother!

"Jonathan, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked in a cold tone. I didn't want him here, especially not with the four children who were currently still sleeping.

"I came to visit my _sister_, is that so bad?" Jonathan asked with a smirk. I ignored him and rubbed my belly softly when the babies attacked my innards.

"Looks like you two have been busy." Jonathan said with a snort. He reminded me so much of Valentine. I wanted to kill him for that reason alone.

"Stop being so loud or you'll wake up all four of the babies." I hissed at him. I stroked my belly softly to try and calm the babies down.

Jace was behind me and his arms went around my waist and he stroked my belly reassuringly. I turned to him and kissed him before pushing his hands away and going upstairs.

**Jace POV**

"I'm an uncle, why am I the last to know about this?" Jonathan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we all thought you were dead, and we were all happy to know that you were dead." I said shrugging calmly.

I knew that Clary didn't like the fact that he was here and I wanted him out of here as soon as possible.

I didn't want him anywhere near the kids.

"I want to meet my niece and nephews," Jonathan said grinning. He seemed nothing like his old self.

Maybe he had changed…or maybe this was just some kind of idiotic act of his.

"No." I said with a shrug before pulling him with me to the elevator. He got in and I followed.

Once we were at the door I decided to ask him what he was really here for.

"Valentine is dead, there's nothing you need anymore," I said turning to him. I would kick him out soon enough.

"Maybe I actually wanted to know my sister." Jonathan said looking at me seriously. I could probably use Clary's truth rune to get the real reason.

I pulled my stele from my pocket and grabbed his arm and drew the rune on his arm before he could pull away.

"Why are you here?" I asked immediately. I knew that it worked.

"I want to win Clary over."

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I don't like being alone like this, I want to know my sister." Jonathan said looking at me with that serious look once again.

"Fine, I'll let you meet the kids, as long as you don't have any weapons." I said with a shrug.

What's the worst that can happen?

I brought Jonathan back upstairs through the elevator and he took his jacket off and put it on the couch before pulling about ten seraph blades off himself.

I sighed and started to walk to the nursery. Jonathan followed and I made sure that he didn't walk in front of me.

Once we were in the nursery I realized that Clary was currently taking a shower and that the babies were still fast asleep.

"This is Rowyn, Conner, Ciaran, and Stephen." I said pointing each of them out.

"You and Clary made cute children." Jonathan said with a shrug.

I was surprised to hear him utter the word cute. Maybe something was wrong in his head?

After a few minutes Clary walked into the nursery wearing a blue dress with a belt just above her belly. She looked very adorable, although I did want to rip that dress off her….but not because I didn't like the dress.

"Hi Clary." Jonathan said flashing her a grin.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked suddenly starting to get angry.

"Lover boy over here said that his kids were allowed to meet their uncle." Jonathan said before turning his attention back to the babies.

"Why would you let him come in here?" Clary hissed at me.

"I used the truth rune that you drew and it worked like a charm," I said telling her the truth. If I lied to Clary she would figure it out, and quickly.

"Get the hell out of the institute." Clary screamed at Jonathan before grabbing his ear and pulling him out of the room.

"Ow!" Jonathan complained as my lovely Clary pulled him out of the house by his ear.

**Clary POV**

"Shut up!" I yelled when he tried to talk me out of kicking him out.

"I really just want to get to know you." Jonathan said once I let go of his ear. He put his hand on my belly and the babies kicked his hand the way that they usually kicked Jace's hand.

"It seems as though my unborn children already trust you more than I do." I sighed.

"See! I would be a great uncle." Jonathan said with a grin. I suddenly saw how much he resembled my mother.

If only he had never been once of Valentine's experiments. I had a feeling that if Jonathan didn't have demon blood in him, he and I would have been best friends.

"Fine, come back tomorrow at nine and you can hang out with the babies." I said with a sigh as I shoved him into the elevator. He gave me a smile and I rolled my eyes and left the room.

I definitely hadn't expected to see my brother when Isabelle interrupted Jace and me. I went to the nursery and pulled Jace to our bedroom before locking the door.

"I want to have sex." I said before throwing my clothes off and kissing him rouchly. He didn't seem very much surprised since he threw his clothes off.

I sat down on the bed and he pinned me underneath him and started to kiss my neck softly. I moaned and he pinched my nipples softly.

I moaned louder and he chuckled before trailing butterfly kisses over my growing stomach. I whimpered in pleasure when I felt his tongue glide over my clit. I already felt like having an orgasm.

Jace thrust his tongue into me and I cried out in pleasure and clutched at the sheets on the bed. Jace continued to pleasure me with his tongue and I cried out his name as I let myself go.

Jace wasted no time coming back up and kissing me softly. He aligned himself to me and thrust in quickly.

I moaned and put my arms around his neck. He kissed my neck and gave it little nips.

"More." I moaned loudly as he continued to thrust into me. His pace got quicker and I could feel him hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

I was getting very close to my second orgasm when he started to rub my clit. I orgasmed a few seconds later and Jace followed with three more thrusts before cumming inside of me.

He stayed where he was and kissed me softly before pulling out.

"I really love you." I said quietly before kissing him again. I pushed his hair out of his face and he lay down next to me.

I snuggled close to his body and he kissed my head.

"I love you too Clary." He said before stroking my belly gently.

The babies kicked his hand and I relaxed in his arms. He was very excited about having more babies.

I was going on the birth control shot after this; I didn't want any more surprises.

I let out a yawn and heard the babies crying from the baby monitor. I was about to get up when Jace got out of bed and shoved his clothes on.

He kissed me softly before walking to the nursery. I sighed and relaxed in bed while he took care of our cuties.

I put my bra and panties on before shoving a tank top and yoga pants on. I got back into bed and was about to fall asleep when I felt Jace climb in behind me.

His arms wound around my waist and I turned around and buried my face into his chest.

Jace rubbed my back and kissed my forehead before I fell asleep.

**UGH! I know how short this chapter is and I'm sorry I haven't been able to update very often! I promise not to abandon my stories. I've had quite a bit of writers block for the past month and I finally felt like writing again today! Please leave a review; I would love to hear some input on the new chapter. Did anyone expect that Jonathan would show up suddenly wanting to be close to Clary?**


	10. Important, please read!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks, I may have lost all my data from my computer so I'm quite a bit pissed off, all my files and unfinished Fanfictions are saved on my computer and I was stupid enough not to make a backup :( I hope I didn't lose any files! I'll try to update from another computer if my computer is not fixed within two weeks, I promise!


	11. Chapter 8

**2 Weeks Later**

"Jace, stop touching my belly," I said pouting at him. Jace chuckled and continued to rub my belly.

I was absolutely huge right now.

Four and a half months to go before these two would be here.

I had the cutest bump ever and Jace couldn't keep his hands off of it.

Jonathan was coming over today to come spend time with me. He still wanted to get on my good side. I wasn't exactly gung-ho about him being here, but I wanted to try and get along with him.

I got up from the couch and Jace pulled me back and kissed my belly multiple times. I giggled and put my hands on Jace's shoulders.

He grinned up at me and continued to kiss and talk to the babies.

I heard giggling and loud squealing from the baby monitor and Jace stood up took my hand and helped me upstairs.

"I'm not disabled," I huffed.

"I know you aren't, but we need to keep these two safe," Jace said kissing my temple. I sighed and crossed my arms before walking to the nursery.

Rowyn was awake and giggling while Stephan made faces at her. I giggled along with my daughter and she immediately turned to me and held her arms up.

I lifted her up with a small grunt and Jace gave me a disapproving glance. I rolled my eyes and sat down. I bounced Rowyn on my lap and she giggled.

She shoved her tiny little hands onto my belly and her eyes widened when she felt the babies moving inside of me. Their feet looked like little lumps on my belly.

It was so cute!

I relaxed against the rocking chair while Rowyn continued to play with my belly.

I took my shirt off and brought Rowyn to my chest. She latched on and looked up at me while she ate.

She rested her hand against my neck and just looked at me. She had cute little tufts of hair on her head. I giggled and kissed her forehead.

After about fifteen minutes she stopped eating so I changed her diaper and onesie and put her in the crib.

I lifted Conner up and he yawned and snuggled close to my body. He latched on immediately and continued to sleep. Jace had already fed and changed Ciaran and was currently feeding Stephen.

Conner stopped eating and I tried to get him to latch on but he pushed me away and nuzzled into my neck. I set him down on my lap and put my shirt and bra back on.

I rubbed my belly gently and lifted Conner up before changing his diaper and onesie as well.

I put him in his crib and he yawned and continued to sleep peacefully. Jace was already done feeding Stephen. I kissed Jace and his arms wound around my waist.

I moaned into his mouth and Jace pulled away. I pouted and pulled him back to me. He kissed me quickly and pulled away again.

"Jonathan is coming over in about," he checked his watch, "three minutes."

"Ugh, I'm horny!" I said pouting again. Jace chuckled and kissed me again.

"I know, the moment Jonathan is gone we can have sex as much as you want," Jace said kissing my neck before pulling away.

I went to the bedroom and changed into sweatpants and a comfortable long sleeved shirt. It was starting to get cold outside and I hated it.

I was so comfy in these clothes though, so I didn't mind it as much.

I went downstairs and heard Jonathan walk into the institute. He came upstairs to the living room where I was and he pulled me into a hug.

"Hi sis," Jonathan said grinning at me. I rolled my eyes but hugged him back anyways.

I liked giving people hugs, even if the said person was Jonathan.

Jon touched my stomach and the babies attacked his hands before relaxing a bit and wiggling around in me.

I giggled and Jonathan flashed me a lopsided grin. I sat down on the couch and Jonathan's hands went back to my belly.

"It's so annoying when people touch my belly all the time," I said pouting at Jonathon.

"How are my niece and nephews?" Jonathan asked looking at me.

"Asleep, they're taking their naps, why don't you come back tomorrow?" I said standing up.

"I want to spend some time with my sister," Jonathan said smiling at me. He looked mostly like Valentine, but he did have many of my mother's features.

I didn't want mom or Luke to see Jonathan. I knew that they would immediately tell me not to trust him.

The babies started to attack me and I let out a loud gasp of surprise. Jonathan put his hand on my belly and they stopped kicking and moving. I could feel an occasional nudge, but it didn't hurt anymore.

I spent the rest of the day arguing with Jonathan about something.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

I yawned as I lay in bed with Jace. We had just had a long session of lovemaking. I felt all happy and relaxed.

The babies were nudging the inside of me softly and I giggled and stroked my belly.

I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep when I felt Jace sit up. I opened my eyes and sat up too and put my arms around Jace's neck.

I climbed into his lap and he kissed my forehead. I giggled and kissed him passionately.

I moaned and he pulled away with a chuckle.

"You are so horny," Jace muttered before kissing me again. I pouted and crossed my arms. I turned away from him and got up.

I changed into a bra and panties and shorts and a tank top. My belly was showing a little bit at the bottom of the tank top but I really didn't care.

I went downstairs and I saw Maryse sitting down on the couch and watching TV. Her belly was getting really big. She was due in about two months.

I sat down next to her and she gave me a knowing smile when I shifted my position for like five minutes.

It was pretty hard to find a comfortable position with a gigantic belly in your way, my back was always sore. I never slept or had sex while lying on my back anymore.

I was gonna stop breastfeeding soon too, my boobs were always so sore.

Magnus came up behind me while I was relaxing on the couch and he put his arms around my neck and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hey there little lady, Isabelle and I want to take you shopping," Magnus said immediately.

"Okay, let me just change," I said struggling to stand up. Magnus helped me up and I waddled upstairs before putting maternity jeans and a short sleeved shirt on.

I felt sore and tired but I felt like going shopping with them. I needed some comfortable clothes to sleep in. I had been wearing Jace's shirts and boxers to sleep, and although they were comfortable, I was totally stealing all of his clothes.

I found Jace sitting down on the floor with the babies. They were all giggling and wiggling and babbling at Jace. I laughed and Jace looked up at the door and smiled at me.

"I'm going shopping with Izzy and Magnus, I'll he home in an hour," I said walking over to him and trying to bend down to kiss him.

Jace gave me a disapproving look and stood up and kissed me. I knew it was bad for me to bend down…

Jace patted my belly and kissed me goodbye before sitting back down on the floor and playing with babies.

I waddled back downstairs and Isabelle and Magnus linked their arms with mine and started to pull me along with them.

They pulled me out to the car and shoved me into the passenger's seat.

I felt the kids kick and I moaned in discomfort and leaned against the seat of the car.

We got to the mall pretty quick and I felt better after a few minutes. My back was still sore and I looked down. I couldn't see my feet but I could tell my ankles were swollen.

This was going to be a long day.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

By the time we got back home it was already close to nine o'clock and past my bedtime. Jace usually had me asleep by seven.

I went upstairs and shoved my bags in the bedroom before taking my clothes off.

I walked over to the nursery and saw Jace standing near the kids' cribs. He turned to the door when I walked in and I walked over to him and put my arms around him.

He kissed me gently and I giggled.

I pulled his shirt off and slipped it on myself. I liked the way Jace smelt, and so did the babies.

Jace and I still hadn't come up with any baby names. We both wanted to find out genders the moment we could.

"It's late, we should go sleep." Jace said lightly stroking my belly. I snorted and kissed his cheek before going back to the bedroom.

I jumped into bed and covered myself with blankets before relaxing.

Jace walked into the bedroom after turning the sound maker on and closing the nursery door. He climbed into bed next to me and kissed me softly.

He fell asleep after a few minutes and I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about stuff.

I growled in annoyance and sat up Jace opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jace said kissing my temple.

"I can't sleep and I feel so tired!" I whined. Jace chuckled and pulled me into his lap.

He stroked my hair and hummed soothingly. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. The babies calmed down and I fell asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was pretty gosh darn tired still. Jace was still in bed with me and I wondered why the kids weren't already fussing.

Did they actually manage to sleep through the night?

I stretched and rubbed my belly. The babies attacked me and I grabbed Jace's hands and pressed them to my belly.

Jace stormed up in bed and looked at me with wide eyes before realizing his hands were resting on my belly.

He chuckled and kissed me and my belly before getting up. He helped me out of bed and I gladly got up.

Jace pulled me to the bathroom and I giggled when he started to take my clothes off. He threw his own clothing off and claimed my lips in a kiss.

I let out a small moan of appreciation and he teased my nipples with his fingers.

Jace pulled me into the shower and turned the water on. He wrapped his arms around my body and kissed my neck.

Jace went down on his knees and lovingly kissed the bulge of my stomach. I started crying and Jace panicked.

"What's wrong?!" Jace asked immediately. I let out a mix of a cry and a laugh and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I love you," I said sniffling.

"I love you too, Clary," Jace said giving me a smile and kissing me.

I smiled at him and he kissed me once more. He helped me wash myself and I forced him to help me shave.

I got out of the shower and Jace wrapped a towel around me before kissing me roughly and lifting me up.

He walked me back to the bedroom and set me down on the bed. Jace pulled my towel off and took one of my nipples into his mouth.

Jace's hands strayed down to my belly and he rubbed it and went lower. He rubbed my clit gently and I let out a cry of pleasure.

I was really horny now days and I had been making Jace have sex with me almost fifteen times a week. He had no arguments about it though.

Jace gave me a grin and kissed me before quickly aligning himself to my entrance. I let out a loud moan as he pushed himself into me.

Jace thrusted hard and I let out a strangled moan. He kissed me again.

He continued to thrust into me and I couldn't stop myself from orgasming. I really loved having sex.

Jace flipped me and thrust into me from behind. I gasped in pleasure and Jace kissed my shoulder. His hand immediately strayed to my belly and he kept thrusting into me.

I could feel the babies kicking. I released once more and Jace let go of his hold and thrust into me once more before releasing along with me.

I turned on my side and collapsed onto the bed. Jace covered us and put his arms around my body. Jace pulled himself out of me and I snuggled closer to his body.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a cry come from the baby monitor. I got up and shoved one of Jace's shirts and boxers on before walking to the nursery.

Ciaran was awake and letting out small little cries. I lifted him up and pulled him to my chest. He nuzzled close to my body and I giggled when he let out a cute little baby sneeze.

I took my shirt off and started to feed him. My boobs were feeling a bit sore, but I didn't mind feeding the kids.

I rocked him in my arms while he ate and he just looked up at me and scrunched his little face up before falling asleep. He unlatched after fifteen minutes and I changed his diaper and put him back in his crib.

My boobs felt even sorer so I decided to feed the other three with bottles. I got the bottles from the tiny fridge in the room and stuck them in the bottle warmer.

I grabbed one of the bottles and tested it on my skin before lifting Stephen up. He wiggled around in my arms and I started to feed him.

Jace walked into the nursery and picked up one of the bottles before testing it and starting to feed Conner.

"I'm so tired," I said yawning. Jace took one look at me.

"Go sleep, I'll handle the kids, you look exhausted." Jace said kissing my forehead. I continued to feed Stephen and he stopped eating and I burped him and changed his diaper before putting him back in his crib.

I walked over to Jace and kissed him softly before waddling back to the bedroom. I turned the lights off and the fan on before waddling over to the bed and getting under the covers.

I felt so tired and sore. Jace came into the bedroom after about half an hour and got into bed with me. I snuggled close to his chest and he kissed my forehead.

"Maybe we shouldn't be having sex anymore," Jace said stroking my belly comfortingly.

"Why not?" I asked immediately.

"You get so tired lately and I'm worried." Jace mumbled.

"I was the same way the last time I was pregnant and we had sex throughout my whole entire pregnancy," I pointed out. If anything I was even more tired the last time I was pregnant.

"I guess so. I'm just worried about you too much," Jace said kissing me. I shrugged and buried my face into his chest.

"I'm not disabled, I can handle having sex, okay," I said sighing. He nodded and kissed me again.

I yawned and Jace chuckled and told me to sleep. I nuzzled into him and fell asleep quickly.

**Sadly my computer wasn't able to be fixed without removing all the data, but I am going to transfer the data to my new computer, so I'm happy. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. I would love to hear what you thought of the chapter, I will have more stuff with Jonathan in the next chapter as well. Jonathan is going to become an important character in the story eventually and he is here to stay. I always wondered if Jonathan and Clary would ever get along and I think that they would be able to if they tried. Anyways, please leave a review! I always love knowing what people think of my fanfics.**


	12. Chapter 9

**1 Month Later**

I was currently being extremely lazy and watching the TV while Jace took care of the babies upstairs in the nursery. My belly was getting so cute and big and I just loved it.

It was quite a bit different than my last pregnancy. During my last pregnancy I always felt too big and gross, I just felt absolutely happy this time around.

I pouted when I realized I was being weird today. I was usually all sad that I was getting big again. I guess I just feel better about myself today.

Jace came downstairs after about ten minutes and saw me lazily drawing patterns on my belly with my finger.

"How are you today my lovely Clarissa?" Jace asked kissing my forehead sweetly. I chuckled and pulled him down for a real kiss.

"I am feeling fantastic, my lovely Jaceward." I laughed so hard at his face when I saw that and tears were coming out of my eyes.

"You called me Clarissa! I wanted to call you something long too…." I pouted and he rolled his eyes.

Jace stood up and stretched before sitting down on the couch with me. I pulled him down for a few innocent kisses and it turned into a full blown make out session.

Magnus walked into the living room and pushed our faces away from each other. I glared at him and he shrugged.

"I thought you were going to stop breathing. You should thank me." Magnus winked and I pouted.

"We need to go shopping little missy," Isabelle said pulling me off the couch and shoving me upstairs.

I went to the bedroom and changed into shorts and a comfortable tank top before putting on a sweatshirt.

I went to the nursery and saw that all of them were asleep. I smiled and kissed all of their foreheads before saying goodbye.

Isabelle and Magnus meant we were going shopping immediately, they never liked waiting.

I went downstairs and kissed Jace goodbye.

"I turned the sound maker on in the nursery and the babies are all sleeping," I said while Isabelle and Magnus pulled me out of the institute.

I managed to grab my purse and phone before we left.

Magnus shoved me into the passenger's seat and buckled me in. I pouted, was I already so big that I couldn't even buckle my own seatbelt?

Isabelle got into the backseat and Magnus started driving to the mall.

"Clary, you definitely need some new clothes." Isabelle said patting my belly.

I made a face and rubbed my belly.

"I do not need more clothes. I still have some of the clothes from my last pregnancy." I tried to reason with her and she shrugged.

"Your belly was a lot bigger last time; they look weird on you now." My lip started to quiver and I sniffled.

"Are you saying I look ugly?" I squeaked. Isabelle panicked and started apologizing. I continued my sniffling and finally stopped being such a baby.

"You don't look ugly Clary! You are absolutely beautiful." Isabelle soothed me.

"Hormone attack, sorry." I shrugged and kissed Izzy's cheek.

"Aww! You kissed my cheek." Isabelle patted my head and I made a dirty face at her.

"Do not, I repeat, do not ever pat my head like a dog ever again." I glared at her and she mumbled something about crazy pregnant women.

We got to the mall and before I could even touch my door Magnus already had it open and he helped me out.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." I pouted and Magnus just laughed. Stupid warlocks….

We went inside the mall and Isabelle dragged me into Motherhood Maternity. I hated shopping for clothes, especially with these two crazies.

I sat down on a chair while the said crazy people went around the store looking for maternity clothes for me.

I sighed and tried to relax. I heard my phone ring. It was Jonathan.

Jonathan was supposed to come over and spend some time with me today. Oops, I guess I just forgot to be at home.

"What?" I answered the phone.

"That's a nice way to answer your phone little sis." I rolled my eyes.

"Just answer the question." I said dryly.

"Just wondering if you might like to go out for dinner today, spend some time as an actual brother and sister." Jonathan said in his annoying voice. I was just being cranky…

"Fine, where?" I asked after a minute.

"It's a surprise. I'll come pick you up at the institute, goodbye little sister." I was about to tell him something and he disconnected.

I was about to stand up and tell Magnus and Isabelle to hurry up when I felt a strong pain in my upper abdomen. I cried out in pain and Isabelle immediately shoved everything she was holding into Magnus' arms before rushing over.

"What's wrong?" She asked helping me sit back down.

"I don't know, it just hurts," I moaned in discomfort and Isabelle helped me up and she and Magnus rushed me out to the car and started driving to the hospital.

"Do you think you went into labor?" Isabelle asked panicking with me in the backseat.

"No, my water didn't break and this is not how a contraction feels." I took a few deep breaths and the pain went away slightly and I sighed in relief.

"Okay guys, it stopped hurting, calm down." I said rubbing my belly gently.

"We're taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not." Isabelle said patting my belly and giving me a look.

I grabbed my phone from my purse and called Jace.

"Hey Clary, I'm kind of busy right now." I could hear the babies squealing and I smiled.

"Well I had this pain under my ribs and Izzy and Magnus are taking me to the hospital. Don't worry, you don't need to come I have these two here." I soothed.

"Hell no, I told Maryse to watch the kids, I'll meet you at the hospital." He disconnected before I could say anything.

"It's probably nothing serious." I cooed to the babies and rubbed my belly while they slept inside of me.

Once we were at the hospital Isabelle and Magnus helped me out of the car, I had a little tantrum about it until I saw how worried they were.

I went inside and Jace was already there.

"How the hell did you get here before we did?" I asked raising an eyebrow and rubbing my belly.

"I have my secrets," Jace chuckled and patted my belly. Jace apparently called Dr. Jane from the car and she was waiting for us already.

I sat down on the uncomfortable bed thing in the room and Jace rubbed my belly gently and kept me calm.

"So, I hear you were having abdominal pain?" Dr. Jane asked coming into the room and glancing at me.

"Yeah, it stopped in the car though, I don't think it's anything serious."

"Have you been having any headaches or vision problems?" Dr. Jane asked putting her hand on my belly.

"I've been getting some really bad headaches for the past few weeks." I said quietly. I hadn't told Jace about them because I thought he would worry too much.

She got a weird arm thingy and she checked my blood pressure.

"142/97,"She said patting my shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to strip and change into this gown." She tossed me a gown and I got worried. It was just high blood pressure, right?!

She left the room and Jace helped me get into the stupid gown thing. Dr. Jane walked back into the room and helped me put a weird belt thingy on, which she explained was a fetal monitor, whatever that was supposed to be.

I could hear the babies' heartbeats and I smiled and held Jace's hand. I was suddenly extremely worried that something was wrong.

The babies kept moving around and a nurse walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm here to ask you a few questions," the nurse smiled at me reassuringly and I smiled back.

"How do you feel right now?" She asked first.

"Well a bit weird since I'm strapped into like two different things." I said shrugging.

"Have you been feeling any cramps?" I shrugged.

"Not really, but I thought cramping was supposed to be normal during pregnancy." I said, biting my lip.

"It is, but we just want to make sure that everything is good and healthy for the babies." She smiled again. This perky nurse was bothering me.

"Have you been experiencing any blurry vision or vision loss?"

"No." I said rubbing the top of my belly where there was nothing on it.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ha, a few minutes later my ass. The next time I saw the nurse was over half an hour later.

"I'm going to take some blood and then I am going to need you to give us some urine." Eww, I had to pee in a cup…gross.

She gently pulled out my arm and rubbed the inside of my elbow with an alcohol wipe before drawing blood. I pouted and Jace chuckled and continued to hold my hand.

The nurse unhooked me from the machine and Jace helped me off the bed. The nurse gave me the cup thing and Jace helped me to the bathroom.

I closed the door and peed in the freaking thing before coming back out and shoving the container with my pee at the nurse.

Jace helped me back onto the bed and the nurse hooked me back into the machine.

I could hear the babies moving around. The sloshy sounds were starting to get a bit annoying.

"Hey, where are Isabelle and Magnus?" I asked suddenly remembering that they brought me here.

"I told them they could go; I'm assuming they went back to the mall." Jace said pushing my hair out of my face. Jace and I just waited in that room for over three hours and Dr. Jane finally came back into the room.

"We tested your blood and urine and my beginning assumptions were correct. You have symptoms of preeclampsia."

"Preeclampsia is just fancy wording for high blood pressure right?" I asked immediately.

"Not exactly, but since the babies are not fully developed and it's only mild preeclampsia, you will be able to carry to full term." Dr. Jane said giving me a smile.

"That's good," I smiled back and patted my belly.

"There are only a few things that I have to tell you. First of all, you are officially on bed rest, which means you can't do anything remotely stressful. You also need to drink lots of water and stay away from salt. I am also going to prescribe you a medicine to help your blood pressure stay low." Dr. Jane then helped me get all of the machines off of me and told me to go put my clothes on.

Once I had all my clothes on I came back into the room and saw that Jace was discussing something with Dr. Jane.

"Okay, I want to do a quick little ultrasound, just to see if the babies are okay." She rubbed my back and I nodded and got back onto the bed thingy.

I lifted up my shirt and pulled down the waistband of my shorts before she put the cold gel on my belly.

She moved the transducer around on my belly and I watched the screen and looked at my little babies. I loved listening to their heartbeat.

Dr. Jane left the room to make a few prints of the ultrasound and I wiped the gel off my belly and kissed Jace.

"Clary, don't worry about this, you will be fine. Just remember to pick up the medicine that I prescribed to you. I gave the prescription to Jace." Dr. Jane rubbed my belly and left.

"So, what were you two talking about?" I asked as we walked outside. He helped me into the car and started talking when he got into the car.

"I was asking her if we could have sex." I blushed and smacked his arm.

"That's embarrassing." I pouted and rubbed my belly.

"Well obviously she knows that we've had sex before, I mean you have gotten pregnant twice." Jace said sarcastically.

I suddenly remembered something.

Oh god! Jonathan, he was coming over to pick me up for dinner. I checked my watch. It was already past eight o'clock.

Jace started to drive home and he stopped at a pharmacy on the way there to pick up my medicine. I convinced him to buy me some ice cream and I devoured it on the way home.

I was getting out of the car when I saw Isabelle talking to Jonathan by his car. It looked like they were fighting and she started to yell at him.

I walked over and started screaming to get their attention.

"Okay, can you two stop being immature for ten seconds! I want to relax, I'm supposed to be on bed rest right now and you two are making it very hard for me to calm down!" I shrieked.

I glared at both of them and rubbed my belly when the babies started to kick frantically. They started to mumble something and I got even madder.

"NOW APOLOGIZE!" I screamed again.

"I'm sorry Isabelle," Jonathan muttered.

"I'm sorry Jonathan, I'm sorry you're such an asshole." She went inside and I sighed and Jace rubbed my back gently.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry, but we can't hang out today," I said walking into the institute. He left after a minute and I felt bad for making him leave.

I sat down on the couch once we were home and Jace went to the kitchen before coming back with a tablet and some water.

I was assuming that this was what Dr. Jane prescribed and I swallowed it with the water.

Jace lifted me up and took me upstairs and threw one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers at me.

"Change and go to sleep, I know you haven't been sleeping enough." Jace said walking over to the bed and kissing my cheek.

"I can't sleep unless you're here." I pouted at him and he sighed and kissed me gently.

"I'll go feed the babies and come back here, alright?" I nodded and went to the nursery. I changed my clothes and tossed my clothes into the hamper.

I took off my bra because it was annoying me. Stupid underwire, I need to wear my maternity bras.

I rubbed my belly and tried to relax enough to fall asleep without Jace. It didn't work. I just waited until he came back.

About half an hour later Jace came back into the bedroom and saw that I was awake.

"Jace, I'm hungry, I never got to eat dinner." I pouted and rubbed my belly some more.

"What would you like to eat, my lovely fiancé." Jace asked taking his shirt off and throwing it in the hamper.

"Right now I want to lick your abs, now put a shirt on." I giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"I want macaroni and pizza," I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I will go make some macaroni and order a pizza." Jace kissed my forehead before leaving the room to go get me my food.

Jace came upstairs after ten minutes and gave me macaroni. I felt like a little kid right now.

Jace went downstairs when the doorbell rang and I just ate. I walked downstairs with my bowl and put it in the sink.

"You should have stayed in bed." Jace said putting the pizza down. I scowled at him and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not staying in bed for the next fifteen weeks." I said making a face at him.

"Fine, but just don't do anything stressful." Jace kissed my temple and gave me my pizza. I grabbed the pickle jar in the fridge and ate my pizza with pickles. Jace made a face and I shrugged and continued eating.

Isabelle walked into the room and grabbed a piece of pizza and started to eat it. I just stared at her. I had never, in the entire five years that I had known her, ever seen her eat anything as greasy as pizza.

"What, I felt like eating something." Isabelle said defensively.

"Are you sick, do you have a fever or something?" I asked walking over to her to put my hand on her forehead. She pushed me away and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sick, I was just hungry." I stopped worrying, but I was still suspicious that something was up.

Did Simon break up with her or something?

I was getting worried again. I decided to talk to Simon the next time he came over, which I assumed would be tomorrow.

Jace helped me get upstairs after I was done eating and he got into bed with me after taking off his shirt and pants.

He rubbed my belly and hummed to the babies while they relaxed inside of me. Jace's head was resting against my belly and the babies were kicking gently.

I ran my fingers through is hair and smiled as he interacted with the babies. He was so adorable sometimes.

I started to doze off as Jace quietly sang me to sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Jace was still in bed and he was asleep next to my belly. I smiled and poked my belly. The babies immediately reacted and started to kick.

I saw a smile grace Jace's lips and I giggled and poked his cheek.

"You were pretending to sleep." I poked his cheek again and he tried to bite my finger. I pouted and ran my fingers through his hair.

I sat up and Jace continued to rest his head in my lap. He looked extremely uncomfortable and I pushed his head up.

"I'm still tired daddy; let's go take care of the kids." I said getting up with a groan and walking to the nursery. Rowyn was awake and crying. I lifted her up and rubbed her back and made 'sh' sounds to get her to calm down.

After she stopped crying I changed her diaper and put another onesie on her. I took off my shirt and started to nurse her. She opened her eyes and yawned before continuing to eat.

Jace walked into the nursery with two bottles and started to feed Conner and Stephan.

I lifted Ciaran out of his crib and started to feed him and Rowyn. I sat down on the rocking chair and watched the babies eat.

Rowyn stopped eating and she snuggled close to me and fell asleep. Ciaran on the other hand continued to eat and looked up at me.

Jace lifted Rowyn off my lap and put her in her crib. Ciaran stopped eating after a few minutes and I changed his diaper and onesie before setting him back into his crib.

I checked the time on Jace's watch and saw that it was only seven in the morning.

I pulled Jace back to bed and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed him gently and he eagerly kissed me back.

I moaned into his mouth and straddled him. His hands grasped my waist and he continued to kiss me.

"Jace, as much as I want to have sex with you right now, I'm too tired and my back hurts." I pushed him away slightly and laid back down.

"That's okay." Jace kissed my forehead and put his hand on my belly.

I put my hand on top of his and snuggled closer to his body before closing my eyes to relax.

"I love you Jace," I mumbled on the verge of falling asleep.

"I love you too Clary," Jace kissed my temple and put his arms around me.

**Well this was kind of a bad way to end it, but I wanted it to finish it before I went to sleep. It happens to be 3:49 in the morning and I am on a writing roll xD I am starting to get tired and after updating this, I will most likely go to sleep. Well I'm not going to make this long and boring, so please remember to leave a review! (oh, and btw, I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time!)**


	13. Chapter 10

"The babies are kicking and moving around like crazy." Jace mumbled, his cheek pressed to my belly. I giggled and ran my hands through his hair.

"They're always kicking." I sat up and stretched a little bit. About two seconds later I heard a cry from the nursery and Jace got up before I could.

"Stay in bed, rest." Jace went to go take care of the babies and I unsuccessfully tried to get off the bed. I finally managed to stand up and I waddled to the nursery.

"I hate it when you act like I can't do anything. I want to take care of my children." Jace gave me a look and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out.

"You are taking care of our children, you happen to be carrying two of them right now. That's more than enough for you and I know you haven't been sleeping enough." I glared at Jace and muttered something under my breath.

Rowyn started wiggling around and fussing and I lifted her up and bounced her in my arms. Her cries died down and she started patting my face and babbling loudly. Some of the sounds she made actually sounded like words.

"You're getting so big sweetheart!" I cooed to her and she smiled and giggled. The baby's still hadn't started teething and I was kind of grateful that they hadn't.

"Clary, will you please go back to bed?" I scowled and sighed, Jace wasn't going to stop pestering me until he won. I put Rowyn back in her crib and went to the bedroom.

I plopped down onto the bed and checked the time. It was only noon and I was already feeling exhausted. I pouted on the bed with my arms crossed for a few minutes. It wasn't fair that I couldn't spend time with the kids. Jace walked into the room and saw that I was pouting.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want you to get stressed out." Jace sat down on the bed in front of me and I turned my head and ignored him.

"Clary, look at me." I continued to ignore him and he put his arms around me and started tickling me. I started laughing really hard and he wouldn't stop.

"Fine! Stop tickling me." I pushed him away and he leaned down slightly and I kissed him.

"I love you." Jace kissed me one more time and I smiled and pushed him away.

"I love you too, my crazy Jace." I giggled when Jace made a face. He put his hands on my belly and the babies attacked Jace.

"I know that not doing anything is driving you crazy," Jace started kissing down my neck and I moaned and kissed him roughly. I pushed him against the bed and his arms immediately wrapped around my waist. I glanced at the door to make sure it was closed and Jace switched our position so I was underneath him. He started kissing me again and I slightly pushed him away.

"You know we can't have sex Jace, and anyways I'm starting to feel sick." Jace sighed and kissed me once more before helping me back into a sitting position. I heard a cry from the nursery and I got up and went to go see what was wrong.

Conner was sitting up in his crib and crying. I lifted him up and kissed his cheek. He grabbed onto a strand of my hair and continued crying and pulling my hair. I walked to the bedroom with him in my arms and plopped him down on the bed. He bounced up and down and his cries died down a little bit.

I grabbed his hands and started kissing his palms. I pursed my lips in front of his face and he leaned forward and gave me a cute little kiss. He grabbed onto my shirt and pulled it down with a loud laugh.

The babies were getting so big, only two more months until they turn one. I got up with Conner and went to the nursery again. Jace was sitting on the floor and playing with Rowyn, Ciaran and Stephen.

I put Conner down on the floor with his siblings and went downstairs to get some jars of baby food. I was only breastfeeding the babies in the early morning and right before they went to sleep.

When I came back upstairs Jace was lying on his back on the floor and the babies were patting his face and Stephen was sitting on Jace's chest.

Jace lifted Stephen off his chest and sat up to help me sit down on the floor with him. I gave him a jar of baby food and a spoon. I lifted Ciaran and Rowyn into my lap so they were facing me and started to feed them.

"Open your mouth sweetie," Ciaran and Rowyn just stared at me for a second so I opened my mouth to show them. Rowyn started giggling loudly but Ciaran opened his mouth and he ate what was on the spoon and only ended up spitting a little bit out. Jace tossed me a towel so I could wipe Ciaran's face.

"Mom just went into labor! Dad just left to take her to the hospital." Isabelle barged into the nursery and Jace and I just stared at her for a second before realizing what she just said.

"That's great," I continued feeding Rowyn and Ciaran. Both of them babbled to each other. Rowyn crawled out of my lap and Jace and I both stared at her when she stood up.

"You can do it, walk to Auntie Isabelle," Isabelle cooed from the door. Rowyn did a little baby waddle over to Isabelle.

"Oh my god, you walked!" I yelled happily. Isabelle picked her up and bounced Rowyn in her arms. Rowyn just giggled and put her fingers in her mouth, which just happened to be covered in baby food.

Isabelle played with Rowyn while I finished feeding Ciaran. I changed his diaper and onesie before putting him into his crib. Jace did the same with Stephen and Conner and I finished feeding Rowyn.

"When does your mom want us to come to the hospital?" I asked once the babies were all calmly in their cribs. I dimmed the lights in the room and we left the nursery.

"We should probably go soon, call Jocelyn and ask her if she can watch the babies while we aren't here." Isabelle suggested. I went downstairs to go find my phone and called mom.

"Hello, Clary?" Mom answered the phone and I heard Luke in the background.

"Hey, Maryse went into labor so I'm wondering if you can come to the institute and watch the babies until we come back."

"Sure, Luke and I will be there soon." Mom disconnected before I said goodbye. I shoved my phone in my purse and went back to where Isabelle and Jace were. They both had their backs to me and were discussing something.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Both of them turned around quickly and Izzy had this weird smile on her face.

"We were talking about your wedding!" I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

"Isabelle, we haven't even chosen a date yet, and I was thinking of just legally becoming married in a courthouse and having a big wedding when I'm older…and not pregnant. I'm not even nineteen yet." I shrugged and Isabelle just made a face at me. Mom and Luke got there after about ten minutes and Isabelle rushed me out to the car.

"Why do we have to rush? I don't think Maryse is going to give birth in two seconds." Isabelle just made a face at me and I did the same before putting my seat belt on.

The drive to the hospital was pretty uneventful but when we got there Alec and Magnus were already in the waiting room. Robert must have been with Maryse in her room. After Isabelle came back from Maryse went to see how she was. She looked pretty comfortable for a woman about to give birth.

"Hi, how do you feel?" Robert wasn't in the room like I thought; he was probably getting ice chips for her or something like that.

"I'm good; the doctor said I'm already four centimeters dilated." Maryse smiled and then soon after she clenched her eyes shut when she got a contraction and I offered her my hand and she gladly squeezed the life out of it. Robert came into the room with some coffee and took my spot. I left and went back to the waiting room. My ankles were already starting to feel swollen.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Nicholas Geoffrey Lightwood was born at 8:35 PM on April 4th. He has cute little tufts of jet black hair on his head.

I was currently sitting in the waiting room and Jace was massaging my sore, swollen ankles. Jace was worried that I had done too much today and that I was going to get overtired, which was actually somewhat true. I was actually wishing that I could drink coffee right now.

"Hey guys, Nicholas is with mom in her room, she said we can come meet him." Isabelle walked over to where we were. Jace helped me up and we went to Maryse's room. The walls were a pretty yellow color, and it made me feel happy.

Nicholas was fast asleep in Maryse's arms and he looked so cute and tiny, and kind of like a little version of Alec. Maryse handed him over to Isabelle and she cooed to him while he slept, it's kind of funny to see Isabelle turn to mush when she sees a baby.

Isabelle handed him to me and Nicholas yawned and opened his eyes slightly. He has the cutest blue eyes I have ever seen. I gave the baby to Alec and he smiled at his mom. Alec was the one who was a little reluctant to accept that he was going to have another sibling.

"Alright, you guys can go home now." Isabelle tossed Jace the car keys and went back to cooing at the baby from over Alec's shoulder. I was already feeling tired and I just wanted to go home and sleep forever.

"I can't believe they had another baby, I never thought they would want another baby after what happened to Max." Jace said while he was starting the car.

"Yet another thing we can blame on Jonathan." Jonathan hadn't visited me in a while and I knew that Isabelle and Alec hated him immensely. He deserves to be hated for what he did. I wouldn't trust that boy farther than I could throw him.

When we got back to the institute Mom and Luke were asleep on the couch. They looked so peaceful and comfortable that I didn't want to wake them up so I just went straight to the nursery.

Stephen was the only one of them who was awake. I knew that Mom already fed them because I saw the empty jars of baby food in the kitchen.

Stephen just watched me for a few minutes and then started squealing and reaching up for me so I lifted him up and swayed with him in my arms to make him sleepy. Jace walked into the room and took him from me and I gladly went to the bedroom.

I threw off my clothes and went to go take a bath and relax for a while. I filled up the tub and sank into the warm water with a sigh of content. I added bath salts and bubble bath just for fun.

Jace walked into the bathroom a few minutes later and chuckled when he saw me sitting in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles.

"Want to join me?" I asked with a wink. Jace grinned at me and took his clothes off before getting in behind me. I leaned against his chest while he lazily traced circles on my belly.

"You really love rubbing my belly," I commented when he switched to stroking my belly slowly. He nodded against my neck and I giggled when his wet tickled my face. Jace started trailing kisses down my shoulders and I moaned and arched my back slightly. Too bad Dr. Jane said I couldn't have sex.

"I love you so much, and I love the baby growing inside of you, and I definitely love our four beautiful children." I turned my head and smiled before giving him a chaste kiss and pulling away. Jace and I went back to relaxing and once I started turning into a prune I drained the water and turned the shower on.

"I'm getting so big, I look like a cow." I pouted and Jace wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"You do not look like a cow, you look gorgeous." His hands came down to my belly and he rubbed it gently. The babies kicked his hand. I giggled and poked one spot on my belly and one of the babies kicked that spot. It was fun playing tag with the babies' feet. I got out of the shower after washing my hair and wrapped a towel around myself and went to the bedroom.

I dried off and put a pair of Jace's sweatpants on and one of his shirts. I've been wearing his clothes a lot nowadays; I wonder if it was annoying him that I kept stealing all of his clothes.

Jace walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and he glanced at me and gave me an amused glance when he saw what I was wearing. I winked at him and he whipped his towel at me before putting on some boxers and loose pajama pants.

I giggled and threw his towel back at him before getting comfortable on the bed. Jace turned the lights off before getting into bed with me. Jace rubbed my belly softly and I fell asleep quickly.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Jace was still asleep and his arms were wrapped around me tightly. I successfully wiggled out of his arms and went to the bathroom and then went to go check on the babies. All of them were still asleep and I realized it was only seven o'clock in the morning.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and decided to make chocolate chip pancakes. I made the batter and went to the living room; Mom and Luke were still asleep on the couch. I went back to the kitchen and I didn't even finish making one pancake when Isabelle came downstairs and plopped down on a chair around the island.

"Good morning," Isabelle looked tired and her makeup was smudged a little bit but I didn't say anything. I gave her the first pancake and she avoided my gaze and started eating.

"What's up with you? You've been acting really weird…" I asked while flipping a pancake. Izzy shrugged and then glanced at me for a second with this look on her face.

"Alright, Simon and I had sex a while ago and I didn't want to tell you," I just gaped at her for a second before realizing I was burning my pancake. I turned off the stove and just looked at her for a minute.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me?" Isabelle looked kind of embarrassed and she chuckled sheepishly.

"I thought you would be mad…" I burst into laughter and Izzy looked confused for a second and then she started laughing too.

"Simon is my best friend and you make him happy. I don't care if you have sex." I shrugged and shoved a piece of pancake in my mouth and Isabelle smiled at me and did the same. After about ten minutes Alec and Magnus both walked into the kitchen. Alec was wearing a shirt and boxers but Magnus was only wearing boxers.

I am only slightly embarrassed to say Isabelle and I both ogled Magnus's abs for a few seconds. That man was very fit, Magnus winked at us and we both giggled and I blushed.

"Stop winking at my girlfriend." Jace said sarcastically, walking into the kitchen in his loose pajama pants and a t-shirt. I was kind of hoping he would come downstairs without a shirt on so I could ogle him instead of Magnus.

"So Alec, I could hear you moaning through the wall last night," Isabelle teased. Alec's ears turned bright red and he glared at Isabelle. Magnus covered up his chuckles with a cough.

"So when is Maryse coming home?" I asked with a mouthful of pancake muffling my voice.

"Probably later today or tomorrow morning," Isabelle answered. I finished eating my pancakes and put my plate in the sink and went to see if the babies were awake yet.

Rowyn and Conner were both fussing and Stephen was crying when I went upstairs. I changed all of their diapers and Jace came upstairs with four bottles. I started feeding Stephen and he held onto his bottle by himself so I put in in his crib.

"I can't believe they're getting so big." Jace commented when he saw Stephen holding his own bottle. Rowyn glanced over to her brother and started squealing loudly and reaching out for a bottle.

I handed her the bottle to see if she would hold it herself. She grabbed onto it but didn't bring it up to her mouth. I pointed to my lips and she opened her mouth and I put her bottle into her mouth and her hold it.

"They are getting pretty big." I patted Rowyn's head and she giggled and started eating again. Her hair was starting to get pretty wavy and dark, like mine. She stared up at me with her big green eyes and gave her bottle to me and bounced up and down happily. I guess she isn't hungry anymore.

Ciaran was still asleep so I lifted him out of his crib and changed his diaper. He woke up when I started to feed him and just watched me curiously. Ciaran reached out his hand and clutched onto my hair. What is it with the babies pulling my hair all the time?

Ciaran closed his eyes and went back to sleep while he ate and I sat down on the rocking chair with him sleeping in my lap. He looked so comfortable while he slept; he looked a lot like Jace while he slept.

He pushed the bottle away and Jace lifted him off my lap and bounced him in his arms before kissing his cheek. Ciaran opened his eyes and yawned. The first thing I noticed when he opened his mouth was that his front teeth were starting to grow!

"Look! He's getting his teeth." Jace chuckled at how excited I was and I kissed Ciaran's hands and started kissing all over his face. He fussed a little and yawned again. Jace lifted up Rowyn in his other arm and went downstairs to the living room. I didn't argue when he told me he didn't want me carrying the babies downstairs.

Jace came back upstairs for Stephen and Conner and I followed them downstairs. Luke and Mom weren't on the couch anymore and I assumed they had gone to the kitchen. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on and went to some baby channel.

I stood up and got my phone from the living room table and entertained myself by playing games on the phone. The kids seemed really interested in the show they were watching. Rowyn and Ciaran were both playing with each other; both of them were like best friends already.

I closed my eyes for literally three seconds and when I opened them again when someone plopped down on the couch with me. I nearly got a heart attack when I saw it was Jonathan. I put my hand on my chest and my breathing slowly went back to normal.

"You have to stop doing that." I said calmly before chucking a pillow at him.

"Doing what?" I gave him a look and he just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Sneaking up on me, you're going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing that." I gave him another glare and he ignored me.

"Jonathan." My mother walked into the room and her eyes widened when she saw him. I suddenly realized that I had never told Mom about Jonathan coming back.

Shit.

**What did you think of that fantastic ending? How do you think Jocelyn will react to meeting her son again? Did you like the name for Maryse's baby? I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very eventful and I'll definitely make the next chapter more interesting! I am also hoping to improve my updating habits since I know I've been taking months to update my stories. Also, I would love some name suggestions because I'm still undecided about the names for the babies. Anyways, it happens to be midnight right now and I should probably sleep soon. Hope you guys all enjoyed the new chapter and I would love to get some reviews!**


End file.
